In All Chaos, There Is Calculation
by HowlQuill790
Summary: Robert's Rebellion did a great deal of damage to the Seven Kingdoms and the reign of the Targaryens but not as much as one would think. It's four years later and as Robert Baratheon has little concern for keeping the Kingdoms together, a certain spider takes it upon himself to give the realm the kind of peace that can only be had under Targaryen Rule.
1. Prologue: Varys I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own...basically anything you recognize. There will be some original characters but most belong to George R. R. Martin or maybe HBO.

Also, this is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

Lord Varys, Master of Whispers in King's Landing, sat in his solar of the Red Keep, a small satisfied smile lighting his face. Finally, after the stress and chaos of the Rebellion and then the few years of recuperation, his plans were coming to fruition. His little birds reported nothing but positives on those he had hidden around the world and it would soon be time for a reunion.

There were murmurings of unrest throughout the Seven Kingdoms, as per usual, but lately they were getting worse. The small folk had little love for their increasingly drunk Baratheon King, and even less for his cruel, beautiful Queen. The Lords of the Crownlands still maintained their Targaryen loyalty, albeit somewhat privately, and the Dornish still boiled with rage at the deaths of their Princess and her children. The Tyrell's cared only for their own ambitions and the Greyjoys, although polar opposites of the Reach Lords, had similar aims. The Baratheon allies in the Vale, the North, and the Riverlands were rather content, only sometimes wondering if they had done the right thing by putting Robert on the throne. The Lannisters were of course the most comfortable. Their Lord's daughter was Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and his grandson would someday be King.

King Robert and Queen Cersei had just welcomed their second child, a golden princess, and Varys knew full well that both she and her brother were no true Baratheons. He has told no one, of course, preferring to save that bit of information for a suitable time. He had many bits of information, never-heard stories, unknown facts, that he would reveal to the right people at the right time, all in the name of a peaceful realm.

Thinking back to the Rebellion, Varys wondered how his plans had ever succeeded. When he first arrived in King's Landing, he tried to curb the madness of King Aerys II to little avail. When he realized there was no hope for the Mad King, he put all of his efforts into the Crown Prince, Rhaegar. He knew of the Prince's plans for the tourney of Harrenhall and then helped him adjust when the plans went awry. He knew the truth of the Lyanna Stark scandal and helped conceal it from most everyone. He knew of the Prince's preoccupation with the prophecy and helped him gain a better, and less obsessive, understanding of it. Prince Rhaegar was to be the greatest ruler the realm had ever known, Varys was determined.

Then the little rat, Petyr Baelish, entered the game. Littlefinger, as Varys had affectionately named him, was a ward of Lord Hoster Tully and therefore, present when Lady Lyanna Stark disappeared from Riverrun. When the outrage of her "kidnapping" began to get out of hand, Varys became suspicious. It was most unlike the Prince of Dragonstone to not have a back-up plan so he found it very difficult to believe that the prince and his new lady wife had not told anyone the truth of their relationship. After investigating the matter, his little birds discovered that Petyr Baelish had destroyed the letter Princess Lyanna left for her eldest brother and instead told him he saw the Crown Prince kidnap her.

From that moment, Varys feared for the Targaryen Dynasty and the Realm. He knew trouble would come from this but even he hadn't anticipated the Mad King's decision to murder Lord Stark and his heir. For months after that, war split the Seven Kingdoms. Men fought for their Lords both willingly and unwillingly, Great families were separated and broken, Princes and Princess were kept hostages and a tense fear had settled over the realm. It took all of his influence and knowledge, more allies and favors than he knew he had, and no small amount of deceit and manipulation, but Varys managed to save and hide the Targaryen legacy.

And soon it would be time. Time for the Dragons to reunite to win back their ancestor's greatest achievement. For the Seven Kingdoms would tear themselves and each other apart if they didn't. Only a Targaryen could unite the Realm.


	2. Rhaegar I

_My King, 3_ _rd_ _month of the 285_ _th_ _year AL_

 _Westeros is becoming increasingly unstable under the Usurper's rule. It shan't be long before a new war breaks out over something or other. Mayhap the Greyjoys will rebel again. Or the Martells will grow tired of containing their younger prince's ire and set him loose on the Lannisters. Regardless, you will soon be needed._

 _I trust you are still being treated more than well by my friend the Magister. He sends me updates that your young siblings are growing quickly, happy and healthy. Although I am a bit concerned by his reports on Prince Viserys. You must not allow him to become your father, my King._

 _My friends around Essos are helping us prepare for the return of the Dragons and will soon be sending you a gift, several in fact. Do not be anxious my King, I assure you, these gifts are most precious._

 _As for your allies here in Westeros. The Lords of the Crownlands are just biding their time, granted they believe your younger brother to be the rightful King, but they will rally even further when they learn the truth of your survival. The Tyrells will also join your cause, as I have been assured by a certain Queen of Thorns, as long as one or two of her grandchildren marry into your Royal Family. The Riverlands will be yours once you have gained the North and the lords of the Vale will be neutral at worst._

 _Do not fret, Your Grace, I know you worry about our southern and northern-most kingdoms, but they will be your staunchest allies. In fact, I strongly advise you make for Winterfell first upon your return to Westeros._

 _Give my regards to your brother and sister, as well as the Queen Dowager. Until next time, my King,_

 _The Spider_

Rhaegar sighed as he finished the letter. They were good tidings, truly, but he worried none the less. As much as he wanted to regain his birthright and give peace to the realm, he wasn't keen on another war. The last one took nearly everyone he loved and left the country broken and bleeding. As much as his mother disagrees, he knows his actions caused the Rebellion. Of course those of his father did little to stop it but the most blame belongs to him.

By no means does he regret those actions though. He loved Lyanna with all of his heart and he will never regret marrying her. But…he should have spoken to her family first, as well as his father. Her betrothal to Robert Baratheon could have been revoked by the Iron Throne and Rhaegar could have went to Lord Rickard himself and asked for Lyanna's hand. He hadn't thought of this though. He had asked the permission of his mother, Queen Rhaella, and his wife, Princess Elia, but thought little of anyone else.

Dreams of what he perceives happened to both of his wives and their children haunt his nights. He swears vengeance on Tywin Lannister and his men, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. As well as Maester Pycelle. But Lyanna…Who could he punish for what happened to his beloved she-wolf and their child that never took a breath. Their fates were his own fault, he knows. He shouldn't have left her in that tower. He shouldn't have left Elia either. If he had just sent them all safely away from Kings Landing…

But he cannot change the past, only plan for the future. He will avenge them all. His friends and allies, the people loyal to him, and most importantly, his wives and children.

After responding to Varys' letter, he ventured into the gardens of Illyrio's estate. He still remembers waking up here, confused and disoriented after being wounded by Robert Baratheon's warhammer. There on the Trident, he was certain he was a dead man and he raged internally at being defeated by the Stormlord. However, his loyal knights, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent managed to drag him to safety that night, exchanging his body for that of a random Blackfyre. Lord Varys had procured the body and helped the knights take Rhaegar to a safe house before sailing to Dragonstone. Baratheon and his troops, so caught up were they in Robert's victory, never noticed a thing.

His knights claim he woke up but once, on Dragonstone, just before they, the pregnant Queen, and the young Prince departed for Pentos. They said Rhaegar asked for his children, all three of them, before falling back into unconsciousness. He next awoke in a comfortable bed in a lavish room, Arthur dozing in a chair next to him.

It was then that he learned of the fates of his wives and children. Arthur told him how by the time they reached King's Landing, Lannister troops were entering the city gates, so they snuck around and boarded a ship to Dragonstone. It wasn't until they reached Magister Illyrio's Mance that they received tidings from Westeros.

His father was betrayed and then murdered by his Kingsguard. Rhaenys, his sweet girl, was found in his own rooms, and stabbed half a hundred times. His little prince was torn from Elia's arms and smashed against the wall by the monster of a man who then raped his gentle, lovely wife before killing her. The entirety of King's Landing was sacked by the Lannisters; men, women, and children killed and raped and beaten. Rhaegar listened to his closest friend, tears streaming down his face and rage boiling in his blood.

Refusing to leave his rooms out of grief and anger, it wasn't until a fortnight later when Rhaegar regained the will to live. More tidings were brought to him. Lord Eddard Stark, after having left Robert in King's Landing out of outrage at the deaths of Rhaegar's family, had found his sister and brought her home. To the crypts beneath Winterfell. No mention was made of the child she carried so Rhaegar could only assume his little prince or princess was lost as well.

It was at this point that Rhaegar truly believed he had nothing to live for. His two loves were dead. His children were dead. The realm was bleeding and exhausted. There was no point in going home when there was nothing left for him in Westeros. Then, his mother went into labor. After almost two days in the birthing bed, Queen Rhaella was weak, but would recover, and Princess Daenerys let out a shrill cry amidst the sounds of a storm raging outside the walls. Then Rhaegar made his decision.

He would live. He would fight. He would wait for the right moment to win back his father's throne. Not for himself, but for his younger siblings. He would not marry again and he would have no more children, but Viserys and Daenerys would marry for love and bring their own little dragons into the world. His family would continue its dynasty.

Rhaegar spent hours in the gardens, thinking and wondering and planning, before he sought out his mother. The Queen Dowager was often seen as a weak, broken woman, and perhaps she was for a time, but the birth of her daughter had relit her fire just as it had Rhaegar's. She regained the life and will she possessed before suffering at her brother's hands and became the King's trusted advisor. His mother was more capable than he had ever realized and had a certain cunning that he greatly admired.

"Mother," Rhaegar walked into her solar, passing by Ser Oswell standing guard in the hall. " Varys has sent another letter." He kissed her gently on the cheek before handing over the letter and sitting opposite her at her desk. He watched her face, void of change or emotion as she read.

"I wonder what he means by gifts. Lord Varys' Essosi friends are sometimes questionable," she raised her eyebrow at him as she returned the letter. He knew she was thinking of their host, Magister Illyrio. The man had of course always been most kind to them, but he was indeed strange.

"I wondered at that as well. Alas, I do trust Varys, odd as that may seem. His concerns about Viserys…Mother, I'm not sure what else to do. Father isn't here to influence him and yet he still behaves alarmingly like him." Rhaegar loved his brother dearly, but each day Viserys was beginning to resemble Aerys more and more, and not just in appearance. His treatment of their younger sister was often violent and he seemed to be attached to the idea of marrying her, although Rhaegar and Rhaella had both forbidden it.

"I know, my darling. I hope he will outgrow this personality. If not…you will have to make Daenerys your heir and I'm not sure what Westeros will say of that," Rhaella chewed her bottom lip as she thought. Rhaegar appreciated more than he could say that she did not so much as suggest he remarry and produce an heir.

"If that's what must be done, then so be it. Mayhap she can marry a Tyrell or a Martell, to solidify an alliance. I'm not sure why Varys thinks Dorne will be supportive of me. Elia and I never had the chance to tell them the truth of my marriage to Lyanna. The North, too. Varys promises this support but I burnt many bridges before leaving Westeros." He stood and went to the window gazing down into the gardens where four year old Daenerys was being chased about by her septa. Thoughts of his lost family bringing sadness to him again.

He felt his mother come to stand next to him, her head resting on his shoulder as she too watched the young princess.

"Soon, my son. We will return home soon. We will show those who hurt us just how resilient and dangerous the dragons truly are."


	3. Arthur I

Ser Arthur Dayne stood in the training yard of the Mopatis Mance, watching in disappointment as Prince Viserys was knocked to the ground for the tenth time. The young prince showed little promise in his skills with a sword and little interest in improving.

"You give up too easily, my Prince," Arthur observed as he helped the nine year old boy to his feet. "You must commit, fight until you can no longer."

"There is no point, Ser," Viserys threw his wooden practice sword at the Master of Arms before turning back to face Arthur. "I'm the Crown Prince, Rhaegar's heir. Who would dare hurt the dragon? Besides what is the point of being King if you can't make others fight for you?" With that, he stomped away to the gardens to find, and most likely torment, his little sister. Arthur sighed and followed after his charge.

He knew the King and Queen Dowager worried endlessly about the young Prince, and rightfully so. Arthur could already see that he was too much his father, from his overlarge sense of entitlement to his treatment of his sister, Viserys was Aerys II come again. When he reached the gardens he stood by as Septa Rose settled an argument between the two young siblings and looked up to see King Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella watching the scene, frowns on their faces.

Sighing again, Arthur gazed around the garden and thought on how they had ended up here. He ached to return home, to visit Starfall and his two remaining siblings. He had not seen them in so long and he worried that he would lose one of them before getting the chance to tell them he was still alive. He knows Westeros believes he and Ser Oswell died at the Trident with Rhaegar, but he wishes he could have told his older brother and youngest sister the truth. They had already lost one sibling, he hates that he hurt them further with his supposed death.

His thoughts turn toward Ashara, his beautiful, bold sister. She was Princess Elia's closest friend, so he spent much time with her in the Red Keep. He remembers, he had just left King's Landing, heading to fight the Rebels at the Trident, when he learned of her death.

Ashara had gotten with child at Harrenhall. She never told him who the father was, but he knew it was the eldest Stark. When he found out about her condition, King Aerys banished her from the capitol and so she left for Dorne mere weeks before Brandon Stark and his father were executed. Arthur had not been there to see her as he was on Dragonstone, in secret, with Prince Rhaegar, Princess Elia, and Princess Lyanna. He knew she must have been devastated to learn of the Wild Wolf's death and he figures the stress of that, along with Elia and the children's deaths months later, contributed to the loss of her child. She had seemed so enamored with the Stark heir at Harrenhall. He had tried to warn her away from him. After all, Brandon Stark was betrothed to Catelyn Tully and he was soon going to help his Prince break a different Stark betrothal, he didn't want to be involved in another. But Ashara had looked so happy to be in Brandon's company that Arthur couldn't fault her too much. Those were the last days he spent with his little sister.

As per usual, thoughts of Ashara and Harrenhall turn to thoughts of Lyanna Stark Targaryen. He still mourns her death almost as much as Ashara's, but large amounts of guilt mix in with his grief. He was at Rhaegar's side when the Prince decided to pursue Lyanna, then again when they ran away together. Arthur was one of the witnesses to their marriage on Dragonstone, along with Elia and Queen Rhaella. From that moment, he was to be Lyanna's sworn shield, Rhaegar had commanded.

The three of them, along with Ser Oswell, quietly left Dragonstone and headed towards what Rhaegar named the Tower of Joy, in Dorne. The plan was for Elia and Rhaella to gather the children and leave for Dorne a fortnight later, escorted by Prince Llewyn Martell and Ser Gerold Hightower. But then Aerys murdered the Lord of Winterfell and his heir, plunging the realm into war. Elia and Rhaella were held prisoners in the Red Keep and the Mad King was demanding his son's return.

Rhaegar had not wanted to leave the new Princess as she was still grieving for the loss of her family, but she assured him she was alright and insisted he return to the capitol to rescue his own family. So, not two turns of the moon after they left Dragonstone, Prince Rhaegar left the Tower of Joy to attempt to fix what he had inadvertently caused. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were commanded to guard Princess Lyanna and the child she had just discovered that she carried and so the three of them waited in the desert for news from the war.

A fortnight later, Ser Gerold arrived. King Aerys had sent him to look for Rhaegar and having passed the Prince on his journey, he was ordered to join the younger two knights and await the rest of the Royal Family. Rhaegar had hopes of reaching the capitol and distracting his father long enough for Elia, the Queen and the children to escape to Dorne. So again, they waited.

Arthur grew restless though, they all did. Lyanna thought it ridiculous that three of them guard her, and they agreed, so he and Ser Oswell rode North, either to help the women and children or go into battle with Rhaegar. It wasn't until months later, on a ship to Dragonstone with Ser Oswell and the gravely wounded Rhaegar, that Arthur thought of Princess Lyanna being in possible danger. But at that point, he had little concern for anyone but his close friend and rightful King.

To this day, however, he wonders what what have happened if he and his fellow sworn brother had stayed with the Princess. Would she and her child have lived? Would Ser Gerold? What about Rhaegar, who would have stolen him away from the battlefield had he and Oswell not been there? The questions torment him, truly, but nowhere near as much as the memory of the look on Rhaegar's face when he learned of Princess Lyanna's death.


	4. Rhaella I

"You wanted to see me, Mother?"

Rhaella looked up from her letters to see her youngest son standing in the doorway to her solar. She put away her work and gestured for Viserys to sit across from her. When he did so, she looked at him, sad and resigned.

"Viserys, how many times must I tell you not to treat your sister so? Septa Rose told me you pushed Dany to the ground this afternoon before trying to kick her? What were you thinking?" When the woman had come to the Queen with the account, she begged Rhaella to do something about the malicious young prince, fearing how much worse it could have been.

Viserys scowled before raising his chin defiantly. "That Septa should mind her own business. I am a dragon and she is far beneath me. Father always said that the dragons answer to no one and when I'm King, Dany will be my Queen, she must learn to obey me or-"

"Viserys!" Rhaella interrupted her son, shocked at his words and beyond worried about what else he had to say. "You will _not_ be marrying your sister. That particular tradition has brought more bad fortune than good. And you must forget the things you've learned from your father. If ever there is a King you don't want to emulate, it is him." Viserys pouted a bit at that and turned his face away from his mother. Rhaella sighed. She wanted to be truthful with her son but perhaps he was still too young. "My sweet, your father was an ill man, his mind was not right and he made very poor decisions because of it. I do not want you to make his same mistakes, do you understand?"

Viserys nodded slightly, quickly glancing up at her before returning his gaze out the window.

"Now, you will apologize to your sister and to Septa Rose in the morning and you will help the stable boys muck out the stalls for the rest of the week as your punishment." He began to protest at that, indignation written all over his face, surely about to exclaim that his princely status should keep him from such tasks. "Prince or not, Viserys, you were very rude and you need to be taught a lesson. Report to the stables after you break your fast."

With that, she gave him leave and watched as he stomped out of the room. Shaking her head in exasperation at her wayward child, Rhaella stood and readied herself for bed. Tomorrow, she and Rhaegar must find a solution for the young prince's behavior.

The following day, Rhaella entered Rhaegar's solar to break their fast together. She told him of Viserys' actions towards Daenerys as well as his words to Rhaella the previous night.

"There's little we can do now. Fostering him would have been my first suggestion but not here in Essos." Rhaegar pursed his lips thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on the table. Rhaella prayed to the Seven for the hundredth time for Viserys to become more like his kind, quiet elder brother. "For now though, he must be kept away from Dany at all times. Clearly, having Septa Rose present does not deter his behavior in the slightest."

"Yes, I agree. Separate schedules and lessons and the like. It is for the best," she sighed. Before Rhaegar was born, Rhaella dreamed of a household full of children, all of them close and protective of each other. But of course, the gods saw fit to save only three of her babes and Aerys had an overwhelming influence on her youngest son. She thought with her brother gone, her children would be safe. She never considered one of them would develop his own madness.

"Rhaegar!" A small, pale blur came flying into the room with a shriek, interrupting the quiet meal. Rhaegar looked up and an adoring smile lit his face at the sight of his little sister. Rhaella sighed in relief, at least two of her children got along.

"Dany, what can I do for you little princess?" Rhaegar pulled away from the table slightly to bring Daenerys onto his lap, securing her in his arms. Rhaella was reminded of how he used to hold Rhaenys the same way and quickly shook away the thought, her throat tight.

"You said you would teach me to play the harp today," she reminded him, a slight lisp in her high childish voice. Rhaella smiled and rose from her chair, leaving her oldest and youngest to discuss their plans for the day. She made to leave the room then stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at them, the doting King and his idolizing little sister.

Walking the halls of Illyrio's estate calmed the former Queen. She used to do the same in the Red Keep, usually to avoid her husband and his violent acts. She would wander without any particular destination, learning more about the Red Keep than any book could ever tell. Her mind would drift and she would try to remember that she was Queen Rhaella Targaryen, daughter of King Jaehaerys II, not just the broken wife of the Mad King. And now, she used the walk to remind herself that Viserys was not just her son, but Aerys' as well.

He could not become King after Rhaegar, she was sure of that. He would ruin whatever they plan to build. She shuddered slightly at the thought of telling him this. He would fly into a rage, just as his father often did. To placate him, they could marry him to Princess Arianne Martell, heir to Sunspear. But even the thought of having him in Westeros worries her. What would he do to Dany after she and Rhaegar are gone? Anyone who opposed Rhaegar or Daenerys could easily manipulate Viserys, he would need little motivation to attempt to take the throne from either of his siblings.

Sighing in resignation, Rhaella knew that she would just have to keep a constant eye on him once they returned home. Maybe foster him as Rhaegar said. Only time will tell how willing she will be to inflict her youngest son's moods on another family.


	5. Eddard I

_She will arrive within the year._

Lord Eddard Stark clutched the small piece of paper so tightly it nearly tore. A year. Maybe less. That's how long it would be until he saw his sister again. He breathed a shuddering sigh and dropped to the ground in front of the weirwood tree. _Keep her safe, please_.

The last time he looked upon his little sister, they were both covered in blood, she in her own and he in others. She was fading quickly and the two handmaidens with her were urging him to quickly say his goodbyes before it was too late. He remembers trembling in exhaustion and desperation, just wanting to hold his sister to him a little longer. He didn't know when he would see her again, or if she would even survive. Lord Varys had made plans, the handmaidens there to carry them out, and Ned had grudgingly accepted them, knowing it was best for his sister.

So, he said his goodbyes. He made promises. Then he instructed Howland Reed, the only other living person around other than his sister and her handmaidens, to carry the body they would claim to be Lyanna Stark's. As he left the tower and walked passed the bodies of Ser Gerold Hightower and the three northmen who he had killed, he gazed down at the small babe in his arms and sighed in relief when his eyes met grey rather than purple.

He, Howland, and the wet-nurse they acquired for his nephew travelled North with a body of an unknown woman, bypassing King's Landing completely. When he was safely passed the Neck, he wrote to Robert of Lyanna's death and made a brief mention of the discovery of his own bastard son. Robert had begged and almost demanded that Lyanna be put to rest in King's Landing or Storm's End but Ned refused on the grounds of her having been an unmarried, maiden of Winterfell.

When they reached the home that he hadn't seen in years, Ned introduced his bastard son, Jon, to his only remaining sibling, Benjen. To this day, he swears Benjen saw straight through Ned's lies, but said nothing. After installing the wet-nurse and Jon in the Keep, Ned went to the godswood and stayed until early the next morning.

It was three turns of the moon later when, amidst another tense morning meal with his silently raging wife, he received word assuring him of Lyanna's survival and her continued safe-keeping. He wanted to beg for her to be brought home but with Robert as King, it wasn't safe. Not then anyway.

But now, now his sister was coming home. He vaguely wondered why the spider thought it was safe for her to return to Winterfell now but not four years ago, but he was just too happy to brood on it for long. He also wasn't sure what they would tell Jon when she arrived. Would Lyanna want to tell her son the truth? Or would it be safer if Jon continued to think he was a Snow, not a Targaryen prince? Well, it was a while before he had to think on that.

Standing, Ned brought the letter to the torch he was carrying before making his way back to the keep. He walked by Jon's room to discover he and Robb fast asleep on the large bed, curled up beside each other. Smiling at the pair, Ned entered the room and stood for a moment, hoping his boys would always share this brotherly bond. He sighed, knowing Catelyn would not be pleased with these sleeping arrangements, before he picked up Robb's small body and carried him into his own room down the hall. Placing a kiss on the five year old's head, he left and made his way towards the nursery.

Entering the room, he frowned as he found his heavily pregnant wife attempting to carry their three year old daughter, Sansa.

"Don't Cat, let me." He scooped up the sleeping little girl and placed her in her bed. Turning back to his wife, he was met with her scowl. "My love, you know it's not safe to be lifting the children this far into your pregnancy."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Ned, but it was only a few feet," she protested as she tried to lean down to kiss Sansa's head but instead settled for petting her hair when it proved too difficult. Ned hid his amusement as he led his wife to their chambers.

"Regardless, wait for me next time." Rather than replying, she strode ahead of him without a word.

Sighing, Ned followed at a calmer pace, knowing her irritation with him would be gone by morning. Something about this particular pregnancy was making her much more short-tempered, an unusual trait for his lady wife.

The next day was spent teaching Robb and Jon to ride. They were of course on small ponies rather than horses, but the two were delighted all the same. It never ceased to amaze Ned how much he enjoyed making his children smile, or how proud he was when they accomplished something as small as sitting a saddle correctly. He, Benjen, Jory and Rodrik Cassel, and Maester Luwin surrounded the boys as they steered their ponies every which way, all of them basking in the childish giggles and small expressions of determination. Jon's stubborn face in particular, greatly amused him. The four year old looked so much like Lyanna in that moment.

It was just as Robb almost slipped from his saddle in excitement that Catelyn came out of the keep.

"Robb!" She hurried over and reached their son just as Jory was getting him settled again. Pushing Jory's hands away, Catelyn ran her own over Robb, assuring herself he was alright. Ned, sensing an outburst from his temperamental wife, wandered over, leaving Benjen in charge of Jon.

"Cat-"

"Don't!" She whirled around, ordering Maester Luwin to take Robb inside and attend to his other lessons. Once the boy was out of earshot, her gaze met Ned's own. "These are the kinds of things that happen when you don't watch him! He's your son! You should have kept an eye on him at all times, not splitting your focus between him and your ba-"

"Lady Stark," Benjen interrupted. Ned spun to see that his brother had sent Jon inside with the Maester as well and sighed in relief. "Please refrain from saying that word in my or my nephew's presence. And your concerns, although understandable, are unnecessary. There were five men out here watching over just two boys on ponies too old to move faster than glacier. We had the situation well in-hand."

Catelyn glared at her good-brother before looking back to her husband. Ned knew she expect him to speak up on her behalf but he could not condone her hatred of Jon. He met her gaze, his silence speaking louder than words. She stormed off back to the keep and he hoped she would not interrupt the boys' lessons to separate them further.

Turning back to his brother, he nodded and whispered his gratitude.

"I know she is your lady wife but her treatment of him is unfair. He is but a child, and even despite her hatred of him, he still tries to please her. It isn't right, Ned." With that, his little brother marched off to the godswood.

Deciding to get some work done now that his day was free, Ned made his way to his solar, mind racing. He would soon have to tell Catelyn the truth, he would tell Benjen first, of course. It was only right. He worried his brother would hate him for keeping their sister's survival a secret, though. At first, he thought Benjen too young and too grief-stricken still over their father and Brandon. But then, the longer he put it off, the more difficult it became to tell the truth. And with Catelyn, he barely knew her when she first arrived in Winterfell with their one year old son, he wasn't sure he could trust her. When he grew to love her, he worried about her safety and that of his children if they were ever found out by Robert. Still, sometimes he wishes he had told her, just to prevent the hurt he sees flash across Jon's face when he is rejected or unfairly reprimanded by Lady Stark.


	6. Lyanna I

The arrow made a pleasing swish through the air and an even more satisfying _thwack_ as it came into contact with the animal. Princess Lyanna Stark Targaryen lowered her bow, a small smirk gracing her lips as she moved closer to her prey. Maneuvering the bow around her shoulder, Lyanna knelt over the dead stag, a grim sort of satisfaction mixing with the slight guilt she felt over killing the innocent creature. She reclaimed her arrow, standing straight again, but her gaze never strayed from the antlered beast.

"A stag, little sister?" Her brother's amused bark of laughter startled her more than it should have, so last in thoughts as she had been.

"Yes, Brandon. What of it?" She turned to him, raising a dark brow as he lifted his hands in surrender. "That's what I thought. Now, be a gentleman and carry this back to the keep." Before she even got out the sentence, she darted back to where the horses were tethered, quickly mounted, and pushed the black stallion to near impossible speeds. Her laughter filled the forest with that of Brandon's outraged protests as she raced home.

It was another hour before Brandon stomped into the keep after having delivered the game to the kitchens. Lyanna giggled from her place on curled up on the lounge in the library as he threw himself down into the sofa opposite her.

"You're a menace. I used to think you would grow out of being such a pain in my ass but here you, twenty years old and still making my life hell," he said all this with his face buried in the cushions so the words came out jumbled but Lyanna caught most of it. She hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to read her book. "What are you reading now?"

"A detailed account of the reign of King Jaehaerys II," she replied, never taking her eyes away from the words. Brandon said nothing. He was very much accustomed to her reading everything she could find on the Targaryens. It was her favorite way to calm her mind and had been since they first arrived in Norvos four years ago.

She had only vague recollections of the trip across the narrow sea with the brother she had thought dead, her mind and body had been wracked with fever after giving birth. She only knows that she had begged and pleaded for her boy, her Jon. Brandon told her he had been hidden on that ship for months after being smuggled out of King's Landing when Lord Varys had used a simple sleeping draught on him faking his death. His sole purpose was to wait for Varys' servants to bring Lyanna to the ship and then to keep her safe on the journey to Essos.

When she had finally gained back her senses and her consciousness, she had wept for days, maybe weeks. She wept tears of happiness at her brother's survival, which led to tears of sadness as she was reminded of their father's death all over again. That of course thrust her into the devastation of Rhaegar's death once again and then the utter horror and despair she felt over the deaths of Princess Elia and her children returned. And whenever all of those thoughts and feelings passed, she would switch between utter joy at her son's birth and security in the North and the ache she felt deep in her bones for her beautiful little boy.

She thought of him almost constantly. She wondered when he learned to speak and walk and what lessons he was being taught by the Maester and whether he was close to his cousin, Ned's boy whom she never learned the name of. When her thoughts weren't consumed by her son, she thought of his father, her silver prince. She missed him almost as much.

Sometimes, when thoughts of what happened to her family, both Stark and Targaryen, clouded her mind, she would be filled with a rage so potent she felt she might explode. These were the times when she swore to herself, and Brandon if he were about, that she would avenge them all. Her father, Rhaegar, Elia, little Rhaenys and Aegon, Queen Rhaella. She would not stop until she found justice for them. She would certainly not stop until Robert Baratheon was cold in the ground.

She just needed to wait a little longer now. Many times over the years, the desire to return home would hit her so strong she would seriously consider going against the spider's wishes and boarding a ship. Other times, Brandon would be possessed by the same desire. Neither of them had any patience, that was a trait that belonged to their brothers. But finally, Varys deemed it safe enough for them to return. It was only just last week that they received a message from Lord Varys instructing them to leave for Pentos in a moon's turn. They were to await two companions coming from Volantis, neither she nor Brandon had any clue who the were, and then they would set out for the home of Illyrio Mopatis.

A fortnight later, Lyanna found herself in the solar of Otho, the Lord of keep that she and Brandon had called home these last four years. Otho and his wife Meela were the parents of Princess Mellario, wife of Prince Doran Martell. This connection was how Lord Varys knew that Lyanna and Brandon would be safe in Norvos. Of course no one, not even Mellario, knew they were here, and only Ned knew that Lyanna was alive.

Otho and Meela had always been very kind to them and Lyanna enjoyed stories the two would tell about growing up in Norvos. The city had a similar climate to the North of Westeros, so listening to their tales reminded her of growing up in Winterfell with her brothers.

Today, though, Otho was helping her and Brandon go over final details of their departure. Their mysterious companions would arrive in a little over a week, rest a few days, then the group would leave together.

"Well, it would appear the preparations are finished. You have your things packed, or mostly packed, and your food and other necessities are being stored in the cart as we speak," Otho noted, reading the documents in front of him.

"Aye. All we do now is wait for Varys' friends and then set out for Pentos. The spider didn't say how long we were needed there, but hopefully not long. My patience is, as always, wearing thin. I'd like nothing more than to return home to Winterfell and to see my brothers." Brandon gazed out the window, as if trying to see their family's ancestral seat from clear across the Narrow Sea. Lyanna understood the desire.

"Of course. Meela and I are happy for your return to your family, but we will certainly miss your presence here." Lyanna felt her eyes water at Otho's words. She too would miss being here in Norvos with Otho and Meela, but her longing to be with her son was too powerful to wallow in those feelings. "If ever you need to escape Westeros, you or your family, our home will be open."


	7. Elia I

Princess Elia Martell Targaryen was a patient woman. Raising children teaches you a form of patience that others wish they knew. Despite this, however, listening to her ten year old daughter chatter endlessly about the history of Norvos was certainly a way to end her patience. Looking around at their twenty Volantene guards, Elia knew they agreed with her.

"Rhaenys, my love," she spoke over her daughter's description of the bearded priests, "I think we have learned enough of Norvos for the time-being."

"But Mother, we will arrive by the end of the day! It is only right that we learn as much as possible about our destination, and it's people, before we are guests there." Rhaenys looked up at her from her horse next to Elia's, eyes large and pleading.

Elia sighed. Truly, she could deny her daughter very little when she gave her that look. And she supposed it was a fair point. "Alright dear, you may continue." She could almost hear the collective sigh of the guards.

They were mere hours from their destination when Elia began to shake with nerves. She wasn't stupid, she knew Varys intended for them to meet up with some fellow companions in Norvos. Everything in her hoped that one of them would be her son. However, another part of her feared her little boy would be angry with her for ever letting him go.

Aegon would be six years old by now. She hated that she missed so many years with him, but was still grateful every day that he was even alive. She wasn't sure, five years ago when Lord Varys smuggled him out of the Red Keep, that he would live. She didn't know who he would be taken to or where he would be going. Every part of her screamed to go with him but she had to protect Rhaenys as well. Her son was still an infant when she and the spider swapped babes, not many knew what he looked like and even fewer could tell the difference between children at that age. Unfortunately, Rhaenys was well known around the capitol, and much too old to switch with another girl.

After the news of Rhaegar's death, Elia and Varys put together plans to secret herself and Rhaenys out of the city and to Dorne, to her brothers. But then the Lannisters had finally chosen a side. The wrong side. The feeling of complete terror and helplessness had washed over the entire keep when the lion banners began moving through the capitol, screams interrupting the silent night. Varys had bustled into her rooms with Ser Jaime Lannister, of all people, and Elia attempted run from them, thinking the spider had betrayed her. Surely Ser Jaime, Kingsguard or not, would follow his father's orders rather than those of an ever-diminishing Royal Family.

Alas, the Master of Whispers and the young Kingsguard brought in a slight, dark skinned woman and her daughter and told them to dress in the Princess' clothes. Lord Varys stayed to ensure their cooperation while Ser Jaime led her and her daughter through halls and hidden tunnels, out of the keep, and onto a ship. He seemed anxious, scared. When she asked him why he was helping her escape his own family, he responded with a pained grimace and a simple "I made a vow."

Sometimes, when she thinks on that night, she's filled with guilt over what happened to the unknown woman and children who posed as herself and her family. She hates that she allowed their deaths, especially in such a gruesome way, but there is nothing she wouldn't do to ensure Rhaenys and Aegon's survival. Compared to her children, everyone else mattered little.

Months after they arrived in Volantis, Elia received a message from Varys stating that not just Aegon, but Prince Viserys and the new Princess Daenerys survived as well. She still doesn't understand why they couldn't all be together. And she was never told the locations of any of them of course, so she couldn't go to them of her own will. The next time she encountered the man, she would be demanding some explanations. Elia refused to allow herself to think of the people that weren't saved, her husband, Lyanna, Rhaella. She tries not to wonder if they would have lived if only she had been more prepared, planned things out more.

Until then, she would follow his instructions. Anyway, she was fairly certain she and Rhaenys were being led to another member of the Royal Family in Norvos, and maybe another when they reached Pentos. Gods, she hoped one of them would be her son.

Finally, after weeks of traveling, Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, and their Volantene guard arrived at a modest keep in central Norvos. They were greeted by a shocked Lord and Lady who Elia discovered were actually her good-sister's parents. Once introductions were made and pleasantries were spoken, and both parties were over their surprise, Lord Otho directed servants to bring his guests' belongings inside before turning back to Elia.

"Princess, you are most welcome here. Let us go inside, your traveling companions await you." She took his arm, making sure Rhaenys was close behind her with Lady Meela as they made their way into the keep. "We were unsure of who would be arriving so thought it best that they remain out of sight. I suppose I shouldn't be all that astonished at your and your daughter's miraculous survival, given who they are, but alas it is still a great shock." Before Elia could question him further, they entered a library where two of the very last people she had been expecting stood gaping in amazement.

Elia stood for a moment, eyes wide as she looked at an older Lyanna Stark. She had never truly gotten to know her husband's second wife, though she had wanted to, before the war broke out. Despite what Westeros seemed to think, she had no real problem with the her husband loving another woman, she was Dornish after all. And though the scandal and the words said about Elia were bothersome and sometimes hurtful, she had whole-heartedly believed that everything would work out, that the three of them could live out a happy life together. It was this thought and memories of her few encounters with Lyanna that caused Elia to snap out of her shocked daze and rush to the other woman, just glad to finally be near another familiar face.


	8. Lyanna II

By the time Lyanna came to her senses, she had her arms full of a shaking, muttering Elia. She hesitantly brought her arms around the Princess, her eyes searched for Brandon, hoping she wasn't the only one see this. If it were any other moment, she would have laughed at the dumbfounded look on her brothers face, but instead she just clutched Elia to her and tried to hear what she was saying.

Gasps and sniffles interrupted a constant flow of "how?" and "gods!" before Lyanna finally pulled back slightly to look at the Dornish woman.

"Elia, come now, it's alright," she tried to soothe her. She wasn't really sure what else to say. She had very few memories of Rhaegar's first wife, each of them brief. Lyanna had been so intimidated by her, even before Rhaegar expressed any interest. Then, when she arrived on Dragonstone to wed him, Elia had been there, given her blessing, and bore witness to the wedding. Lyanna remembered thinking it was all so bizarre, but everyone around her seemed perfectly content. She had thought Elia was just biting her tongue, waiting until no one was around, to tell Lyanna what she really thought of the her and the situation. Evidently, judging by the greeting she just received, that wasn't the case.

"I just…gods…you were all dead…it's just been Rhaenys and I…" at her words, Lyanna's head shot up, searching for the little girl. It was ridiculous, she knew how many years had passed, but she was still amazed at how much Princess Rhaenys had grown. "I'm sorry, this is just unexpected," Elia murmured as she finally released Lyanna. She visibly pulled herself together before her dark eyes met the grey ones staring back at her. She shook her head before letting a happy smile spread across her features. Lyanna returned it with a grin of her own.

"I'm glad you're both here. We weren't sure who Varys, you're definitely not who we imagined though," Lyanna led her over to the sofa to sit down, then hit her brother on the back of the head for his appalling manners. She looked towards Rhaenys, smiling gently. "Hello Rhaenys, I haven't seen you since you were little."

Rhaenys bit her bottom lip slightly, hands twisting in the material of her dress. Her eyes darted from her mother to Lyanna to Brandon and it was then Lyanna noticed that Otho and Meela had left the room.

"Rhaenys, sweetling, come here," Elia patted the spot next to her on the sofa and her daughter hesitantly made her way over. "Do you remember Lyanna? We spent a few days with her after she and your father married, you called her Lya. And this is her elder brother, Lord Brandon,' Elia gestured to him as he sat on the chair across from them.

"Brandon, please, not sure I'm even a lord anymore, to be honest."

Elia raised a brow at him and Brandon squirmed in his seat a bit, eyes shifting all over. Lyanna briefly wondered if their thoughts drifted toward Catelyn Tully and Ashara Dayne as hers did.

"I still consider my daughter, Lyanna, and I princesses, so you shall be a lord," Elia proclaimed and Brandon nodded quickly, eyes wide. Lyanna smirked at her brother before turning back to her fellow princesses.

"Well, seeing as we have a few days for you both to rest before we depart for Pentos, let us share our stories of survival, yes?"

"You have a son?"

"I…yes…I thought you knew," Lyanna paused, trying to think back on the timeline of the war. She had discovered she was carrying Rhaegar's child just before he left the Tower of Joy for King's Landing and she had told him, of course. Perhaps he was worried about how Elia would take the news? "I named him Jon, it's a Northern name. Rhaegar was almost positive it would be a girl, we had no male names chosen," she trailed off, now worried herself. Elia wasn't saying anything.

"I don't understand this." The Dornish woman stood up and went to the window, the could just barely hear Rhaenys's giggles and Brandon's loud barks of laughter coming from outside. Lyanna tensed, holding her breath. She and Elia had been getting along splendidly the last couple of days and she didn't want to ruin that, but Jon was the most precious thing in the world to her.

Elia turned back to look at her, eyes full of tears and lip trembling. Lyanna gasped, debating trying to comfort her but unsure what the exact problem was.

"You and Brandon were here, alive. Rhaenys and I were safely in Volantis. Viserys and little Daenerys are alive and hidden somewhere. Aegon as well. And your son…your Jon, is also safe in the North. So many of us lived…why couldn't we all have stayed together? Why did we have to be separated from our sons?!" Elia's face was now streaked with tears as she shouted her last words, sobs wracking her slight frame. Lyanna pulled her into an embrace, still unsure of what to say. She had no words, because she agreed whole-heartedly. The two of them sunk into the sofa, letting their thoughts fade in and out, occasionally whispering empty platitudes to one another.

It truly wasn't fair. On the one hand, they owed Varys so much for saving so many of them. But then why not let Jon and Aegon stay with her and Elia? She could understand not hiding everyone in the same place. That many people from Westeros, some of them obvious Targaryens, would be dangerously suspicious. But they could have at least been told of everyone's survival. It would have given them each a little bit of comfort. Varys and all of his secrets would surely drive her mad.

Lyanna was just going over the millions of answers she would demand from the spider when a thought occurred to her. It was a supremely hopeful thought, and that made it terrifying.

"Elia?" She waited for the hum of acknowledgement from he woman next to her. "If…we were all rescued without hardly anyone knowing…what if others were as well?"

The two women stared at each other, both of their minds going towards their husband, the father of their children, and both were all the more eager to leave for Pentos.


	9. Brandon I

"Brandon?"

The former heir to Winterfell turned to the young girl riding the horse next to his with a raised brow. She was supposed to be riding in between his sister and Princess Elia and he in front with some of the Volantene guards. However, not an hour into their journey, she had ridden ahead to ask him about Westeros, the home she barely remembered. By midday, they were both trailing towards the back, Lyanna and Elia at the front looking like a pair of gossiping young maidens. "Yes, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes at his feigned formality, a small smile on her lips. "Do you think my father is alive?"

"I…I'm not sure, Rhaenys," he sincerely hoped she wouldn't question him further. He knew that Elia and Lya were hopeful but didn't think it was a good idea for Rhaenys to be as well. He was already dreading Lya having to suffer the loss of her husband all over again if it turned out that he wasn't alive.

"I'm not sure either," she mumbled. Her lips pursed slightly in a scowl, staying quiet for a moment. "It will be alright though, if he's not. I have Mother and Lya, and two younger brothers. It will be alright."

Brandon wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself but the slight hopeful edge he detected made him silently beg the gods, old and new, to deliver them to a very much alive Rhaegar Targaryen.

"Did you ever meet my father?" Damn.

"Yes…once, at Harrenhall."

"Did the two of you get along?" Damn.

"We only met briefly, Princess. I did not know him well enough…or at all really." She stayed silent after that and Brandon was beyond grateful. She was heading toward subjects he didn't went to think about or provide answers for. He was coming to adore the princess, truly, but how could he ever explain that at one point, he wished nothing more than to kill Rhaegar Targaryen with his bare hands? Or that his stupid, unrestrained impulsive decision led to his own father's death and a war-ravaged realm?

He had long ago stopped blaming the prince for all of their fates. Once he was informed by Varys of Lyanna and Rhaegar's marriage, he nearly drowned in his own guilt. If he hadn't listened to that little rat, Baelish, or if he had just stopped for a moment and realized that no one would ever be able to kidnap his fierce little sister, then his father wouldn't have died. Perhaps the lords of the great houses could have helped Rhaegar depose of the Mad King in a more peaceful way.

 _What's done is done._ It was no use agonizing over it.

He considered himself both lucky and cowardly for not having any memories of his own execution or the war in general, seeing as he didn't participate. He had wanted to, more than anything. When he woke up in a rundown shack in flea bottom, the Master of Whispers was sat beside him. The spider had explained that though his father was indeed killed, Brandon had been given a tonic that caused him to fall asleep before the King's device could truly strangle him. He then told him that his little sister was safe and very much in love with her husband, the prince and that his little brother, quiet, solemn, Eddard, had called the banners and was marching to war. He raged at the man, demanding that he be taken to his brother. But of course, he was refused.

He had made a choice then, he could either cooperate with Varys and wait for his sister or he could go to his brother and fight beside him. He wanted to fight. He wanted out of that shack where he felt broken and useless. But then he would have to leave his sister. Or, unable to keep the secret, he would have tell Ned that she was alive and his trusting little brother would tell Robert. She could not marry that man. So, though it killed him, he chose to abandon his brothers and his home and become his sister's protector instead. At least this way she wouldn't be alone.

Brandon knows, deep in his bones, that he made the right decision. He was the eldest and raised to be a leader, but he was born to be a fighter, a protector. Ned, he was born to lead and raised to be a soldier. And this way, with Brandon in Essos as his sister's guardian, Ned could be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. They didn't get much news from the North but he knew that his brother was doing well in their father's seat and that he had Benjen at his side. That was all he and Lyanna needed really, to know they were alright even though the two wild siblings had deserted them.

Besides, Ned was a much more suitable husband for Catelyn Tully than he ever could have been.

The closer their party got to Pentos, the more tension settled over the females of the group. Rhaenys shifted between bouts of nervous, inane chatter, to periods of absolute silence. Elia had her own bouts of silence, usually accompanied by trembling hands and a tense posture. Lyanna attempted to calm and comfort the other two but was rarely calm herself. She was jittery and often prone to riding ahead and racing some of their guards. Brandon, for one, could not wait until they reached their destination, the moods of the women around him were exhausting and making him anxious. He wished they would have brought a wheelhouse, then he would experience a least a little quiet, but it was determined to be too conspicuous. He would just have to hold out for a few more days.

The road leading to the home of Illyrio Mopatis was gated and heavily guarded. Brandon rolled his eyes at the ostentatious show of wealth when they came upon the palace. The courtyard where they stopped their horses was occupied by only a few stablehands and servants, as well as a large man with a greased beard, Magister Illyrio.

"Friends!" He walked towards them, arms outstretched while also signaling the servants to retrieve their things.

"Magister Illyrio, I presume?" Ever gracious, Princess Elia dismounted her horse with the help of one of the guards, she then went to greet their host as Brandon helped Lya and Rhaenys off of their own horses. All of them tried to discreetly look around but no one else was about. Brandon assumed they were staying inside as a precaution, just as he and Lyanna had done weeks ago.

The four of them followed the Magister into the palace after the appropriate introductions, following him through marbled halls and gilded archways. They had just ascended to the second floor when quick, light footsteps were heard coming toward them. Within moments, a small girl with silver blonde hair, pale skin, and large violet eyes stopped in front of them, blinking curiously.

"Princess Daenerys," Illyrio began, smiling down at the third child of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. "I believe you were supposed to remain in your room for time being, were you not?"

"I was! But then Viserys came in and he was being rude again so I left to find Mother." Brandon stared at the girl in shock and felt Lyanna and Elia shift anxiously beside him. _Mother?_

Illyrio glanced back at them sheepishly before asking the little princess where her mother was now.

"In Viserys's room, he and Rhaegar are shouting."

Brandon spun to face his sister, face paling. Lyanna's eyes were wide and glassy, her mouth slightly parted and she had one had clutching her throat and the other over her heart. Elia had frozen completely and Brandon was honestly concerned that she might faint. He was about to demand he be taken to Rhaegar, just to make certain, just to save the princesses from potential heartache, when Rhaenys knelt before the silver princess and spoke up.

"Hello Daenerys, my name is Rhaenys, I'm Rhaegar's daughter. Can you take us to him?" Daenerys smiled brilliantly before grasping her niece's hand and dragging her through the halls, not noticing as the others rushed after them.


	10. Arthur II

Lord Varys's "gifts" would be arriving today. Of course, they now knew that by gifts, he meant people so the King and Queen Dowager were striding through the halls, trying to expend some of their nervous energy. They all assumed that these guests would be allies of some kind to help them take back the Iron Throne. The thought was making nearly everyone anxious.

Arthur was currently in Rhaegar's solar with the King and his mother, going over documents that detailed the current state of the Seven Kingdoms. Evidently Robert Baratheon was plunging the realm into debt and had a bad habit of borrowing from Tywin Lannister whenever the Iron Bank refused him. The Sword of the Morning found this quite amusing, knowing that when Aerys sent his heavily pregnant wife and Queen to Dragonstone during the rebellion, he also managed to nearly empty the crown's vaults and send most of the Targaryen wealth with her. The Queen Dowager took a fraction with her to Pentos but most is still hidden on Dragonstone, untouchable to the Baratheons and Lannisters.

"What could he possibly be spending all of this money on?" Rhaella asked no one in particular as she read through letters. "The war has been over for years, it's the height of summer, and we certainly didn't leave any debts behind."

"Feasts. And tournaments, Varys says Robert hosts at least one or two a year." Rhaegar cared little for the Baratheon's financial status. Any debts that the Usurper incurs will be repaid by him, not the Targaryens. "He clearly isn't using it to help the small folk. They seem to be more destitute than ever before. Perhaps we could do something about that from here in Essos," the King murmured. The Queen was about to respond when Princess Daenerys burst into the room in tears.

"Mother!" The Queen stood and lifted her daughter into her arms, petting her hair soothingly. Arthur heard her quiet whispers as they left the room and sighed. Undoubtedly, Viserys had done something to her.

Rhaegar sighed, seemingly on the same train of thought, and stood as well. "I should go and speak to my brother." Arthur nodded and helped his friend put away the papers littering his desk. They then left the solar and made their way towards Viserys's room, finding Rhaella already attempting to reprimand her son and Ser Oswell standing guard in the doorway.

"This behavior will stop Viserys, you are acting as if you're some unruly child rather than an eleven year old boy!" Rhaella seemed to be at her wit's end with her young son. Viserys was clearly ignoring her, instead staring out the window. "Viserys! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes! But it's not my fault!" The dark glint in the boy's eyes worried Arthur more than he was willing to admit, and judging by Rhaegar's posture, he shared his feelings. The King laid a gentle hand on his mother's should before walking over to his younger brother.

"What isn't your fault Viserys?"

"It's Dany! She won't obey me, but she must! She is to be my Queen, she must obey the dragon!" Viserys gestured wildly with his hands, almost pleading with his brother to understand. Rhaegar sighed in resignation before a steely look came over his features. Arthur moved closer to the brothers, prepared to come in between them should the need arise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Queen take a few steps backwards.

"Viserys, Dany will not be your wife. You will not be King. Your behavior has made sure of that. If you continue to torment our sister, you will not be returning to Westeros at all." Rhaegar stood tall over his brother, glaring down at him. Viserys stared back at him, eyes wide in shock before his feature contorted into an expression of pure rage.

"You cannot do that! I am your heir!" Viserys flew at his brother, hitting him everywhere he could reach and Arthur made to pull him off but Rhaegar shook his head, half-heartedly blocking the swings of the outraged prince. His eyes were sad and Arthur knew that he hated hurting his little brother like this, but it was necessary. Viserys would be a terrible ruler. "Your children are dead! I'm your heir! I will be King!" With that, Viserys had gone too far. Rhaegar clenched his jaw tight and shoved the boy away from him. Arthur knew it was taking all of his willpower not to strike his brother.

"Ser Oswell," he nearly growled, "take the Prince to his room. He is not to leave until I say so." The older knight nodded, placing his hand on Viserys's shoulder to escort him. When they all turned face the door, Arthur thought for certain he was dreaming or dead.

There, standing in the hall outside with varying expressions of of shock and concern on their faces, were Brandon Stark, and Elia, Rhaenys, and Lyanna Targaryen. Arthur barely heard Rhaella let out a gasping sob, over the sound of his own pounding heart. Princess Rhaenys was clinging to Daenerys's hand, the littlest princess flicking her gaze between all of the adults in the room. Brandon sunk down into the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands, mumbling to himself. Elia and Lyanna both had their teary gazes locked on their husband. Arthur whirled around, suddenly remembering that as heart-stopping as this situation was for him, it was tenfold for his King.

Rhaegar's eyes were tear-filled as they darted between his wives and daughter, he seemed unsure where to look and unwilling to look away. His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He opened his mouth but then shut it again quickly, swallowing before managing to croak out one word. "How?"

No one seemed to know how to respond until Magister Illyrio stepped forward, his hands stretched out in a placating gesture. "Varys saved them and faked their deaths, Your Grace. They were hidden in separate locations, unaware that anyone else from your family still lived." Arthur felt his face heat in rage at this.

"So you knew?! You were aware that the King's wives and daughter lived and you said nothing to him?!" Illyrio was shaking his head, assuring them that he only just found out days ago when Rhaegar took a hesitant step forward, eyes locked on his daughter this time. Rhaenys had tears streaming down her cheeks and she let out a choked sob before running into her father's arms. Rhaegar locked her in an embrace as he lifted her up, murmuring her name over and over.

Turning away from the scene, Arthur saw Elia clutching at Lyanna's arm, both of them seeming to be restringing them selves from following the Princess into Rhaegar's arms.

"Ser Arthur," Rhaella was standing in front of him, a hand on his arm. "Ser Oswell has taken Viserys to his room. Let us take Daenerys and Lord Brandon and give him a tour of the palace, yes?" She already had her daughter's hand clasped in her own and was moving towards the hall, Magister Illyrio just in front of her. Arthur looked over at a very much alive Brandon Stark and felt a strong desire to break his nose.

"Let's go Stark," he said instead.


	11. Rhaegar II

Rhaegar could barely think straight, or breathe. And he was fairly certain his heart had stopped. He was clutching his daughter to his chest so tightly that he worried he was hurting her, but her grip was just as strong. He refused to open his eyes, surely he must be dreaming and if he opened his eyes, they would disappear.

"I missed you, Father." Rhaegar's eyes flashed open as he tightened his hold even further. His eyes found the only other people in the room, the two most beautiful women he had ever seen. His heart stuttered in his chest.

"I missed you too, my sweet girl. I missed you all so much." That was all it took for Elia and Lyanna to come running to him. He relinquished his grip on Rhaenys so that he could hold all three of them at once. He had no idea what else to do or what to say, he only knew he wanted to stay right there, with the three of them in his arms, for the rest of his life.

An hour later, the family was still wrapped up in each other but had moved to the sofa. Few words were spoken and Rhaenys had fallen asleep against Rhaegar's shoulder. Elia and Lyanna were curled into his sides and he could think of a million things he wanted to say to them but was reluctant to break the peaceful silence. But the door creaking open broke it anyway.

"Rhaegar?"

He opened his eyes to see his mother enter the room, a radiant smile on her face as she gazed at them. He smiled softly at her, humming in acknowledgement.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but Rhaenys's room is ready, if you'd like me to put her to bed?" He knew his mother was trying to give him time with his wives and he was grateful, but he reluctant to be parted from his daughter. Rhaella easily read his hesitance. "It's alright sweetling, she'll be just down the hall, next to Daenerys. Ser Arthur will guard her room." Finally, he nodded and stood.

"I'll take her, she's grown so much since the last time you lifted her," he whispered sadly. His daughter was only 6 years old when he last saw her, he couldn't believe how tall she had gotten. Cradling her in his arms, he followed his mother down the hall.

When he returned to his solar minutes later, it was to a surprising, but welcoming sight. Lyanna was leaning against Elia, head resting on the older woman's shoulder, their hands intertwined. He knew when he married Lyanna that the two would get along just fine, but he never expected them to be this comfortable with each other. He was glad, of course. He wanted, needed, them to be friends.

"You've aged, husband," Elia said with a smirk. Lyanna stifled a giggle, nodding in agreement. Rhaegar grinned brightly at them, it felt like the first real smile in years.

"Yes, well," he began as he moved towards them, sitting in the chair opposite their sofa, "being in exile will do that to a man. Especially to one who has lost most of his family." Their smiles all turned sad at that and he hated himself for ruining the moment. But they had to talk about it, they had to move on.

"We didn't know either, that anyone else lived," Lyanna assured him. "I thought it was just Brandon and I and…" Rhaegar frowned as she trailed off, her eyes darting to Elia.

"And I knew only that Daenerys and Viserys were alive, but not where or that you and your mother were with them. Rhaenys and I had been in Volantis before being sent to Lyanna and Brandon in Norvos a few weeks ago," Elia finished quickly. Her and Lyanna exchanged looks before turning back to him again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I feel as if you two are keeping something from me?" Rhaegar had a feeling that this would be his life from now on, his wives sharing secrets with each other but keeping them from him. He found it oddly endearing.

"Well…we are…it's just, we wanted to get everything out in the open first," Lyanna sat up, squaring her shoulders and again, glanced at Elia.

"Rhaegar, Aegon is alive. As is Jon, your son by Lyanna."

For the second time that day, Rhaegar swore his heart stopped right along with his breathing. "I…what?"

"They're both safe, Rhaegar. I'm not sure where Aegon is, or who he is with but Varys assures me often that he is safe. He was taken away from King's Landing shortly after you left for battle."

Rhaegar let out a laugh of disbelief. When he awoke this morning, he thought his wives and children were lost to him forever. His future consisted of reclaiming his family's legacy and naming his sister as his heir. But now, both Lyanna and Elia were in front of him, his daughter was asleep down the hall and his sons, he had _sons_ , were alive. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his racing thoughts.

"Alright. Tell me everything."

"Your Grace?"

"Come in, Arthur," Rhaegar responded, not even looking up from the letter he was writing at his desk. Arthur entered the solar, looking around, most likely searching for Elia and Lyanna. "They retired hours ago."

"Ah." Rhaegar could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He finished the letter, sighing, before looking up at his closest friend.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, you have not one, but two beautiful wives. And, instead of…reconnecting with them, you're in here, working."

Rhaegar shot a glare at the knight. "I had to pen a letter to Varys. I want to know why he separated all of us and I want to know where Aegon is." Arthur's eyes widened at this, reminding Rhaegar that he was unaware of his eldest son's survival and his youngest son's existence. "Elia sent Aegon away before my supposed death. And Lyanna, believing us all to be dead, sent Jon with her brother, Eddard, when she was nearly dying herself."

"Jon?"

"My son."

"Yes, of course," Arthur retorted dryly, rolling his eyes. Clearly, he was done being shocked at such revelations after the day they had experienced.

"Damn that spider. How is it possible that I can hate him so much, but be so endlessly grateful to him at the same time?" Rhaegar had been going back and forth with these thoughts all evening and supposed they wouldn't go away anytime soon. At the very least, not until after he had his sons safely in his arms.

"I do not know. I'm sure he has an explanation that he believes is suitable," Arthur reasoned. Whether the rest of them would understand or accept his reasons was debatable. "At least this explains why Varys was so certain of support from Dorne and the North."

Rhaegar grimaced slightly at that. "Yes, but how will they feel about my having two wives. How will any of Westeros feel? The faith will certainly protest. Not to mention, I'm sure half of the realm thought I was as mad as my father when I supposedly kidnapped Lyanna." He looked up at his friend uncertainly, "The closer we come to returning to Westeros, the more concerns arise."

"Then we will address them, one at a time. Where will we journey first?

"The North, Winterfell. I want my children with me. I'm assuming that Varys should be sending Aegon to us soon, shortly after that, we will depart," Rhaegar shuffled through some of the papers on his desk, looking for a map of the North. "We will sail on a disguised ship, to White Harbor. Varys claims that Lord Stark knows Lyanna will return home soon. So, if she writes to him, he will most likely want to meet her as soon as the ship docks."

"Will she not be telling him that she's traveling with the entirety of the Royal Family?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"No. Too dangerous to put in a letter. She's going to have to be vague about her own arrival, not saying exactly who she is."

"Alright. So we go to Winterfell and…?"

"Convince Lord Stark to fight for us. Or at least not fight for Robert. He would be well within reason not to want to drag his men into war again so soon after the last one, but hopefully he is now suitably disillusioned towards Robert and will want to keep his sister and his nephew safe. Lyanna and Jon will be in danger as long as Robert sits on the Iron Throne. I'm certain the Lannisters have spies all over the realm, even in the North. They will know the moment we arrive and then Robert will be determined to kill me and my family."

"So…we're bringing war to the North," Arthur realized.

"Yes, in a way. But fortunately, the only way to get into the North if they don't want you there, is by sea. Which we are also working on." At Arthur's confused frown, Rhaegar smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "We have control of the Royal Fleet."

Arthurs eyes widened dramatically, "How have you managed that? The fleet is docked at Dragonstone, which is ruled by Stannis Baratheon."

"Yes, that's what the Baratheons would like to think. However, most of the Lords on the island are still loyal to our family, we've been in contact with them since we left. Remember, they helped us hide and then escape to Essos at the end of the Rebellion." Rhaegar stood and moved over to the larger map, spread out on the table in his solar. He picked up the pieces representing the Royal Fleet and moved them to the eastern side of the island. "My mother took control of the fleet while she was there. They swore fealty to her and vowed to be at our family's service when we returned. Soon, they will be docking their ships on the other side of the island, justifying it by rebuilding the docks on the west side. This way, they can be "stolen" more easily. From there, we can bring them to the North." The King then moved around the table, going to stand near the southern part of the map. "Now. Dorne will be difficult until we can speak with either Prince Doran or Prince Oberyn. Just knowing that Elia is alive won't be quite enough."

"They will still be angry over you taking a second wife, yes," Arthur remarked as he walked over to join his King. Rhaegar noticed that the knight gazed at Starfall for a moment before turning to Sunspear, deep in thought. "Oberyn will be the problem, he's rash and quick to anger." Rhaegar nodded, well-acquainted with his good-brother's ire after Harrenhall. "We need him here." When the King just raised his eyebrows, Arthur continued thoughtfully. "If we could get him here to Pentos, he would see that his sister is perfectly content sharing her Queen status with Lyanna. If he still takes issue with the situation, then Elia will easily put him in his place. He could then get a message to Prince Doran from here, much easier than we could from the North. Dorne has many allies in Essos."

Rhaegar stared at the map a bit longer before he remembered something, hurrying to his desk and scanning through some of the spider's past letters. Arthur watched him, frowning in confusion.

"Rhaegar?"

"Varys mentioned something around a year ago…ah yes, here it is. Oberyn is in Essos, Doran exiled him for a time, to keep him from seeking revenge on the Lannisters. Now we just have to lure him to Pentos."

"Illyrio. He could get a message to him, discreetly mentioning that Viserys and Daenerys are here," Arthur replied, excitedly. The two men easily getting caught up in all forms of strategy.

"Yes. Varys had said that the Martell's were considering seeking a betrothal between their house and the remaining Targaryens. This will work. I'll speak to Illyrio in the morning. And Elia and Lyanna, of course."

"The Queens?" Arthur asked the question with knowing smile, it was the first time the two had been referred to as the Queens of the Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar nodded, finally content with the way his life was going.

"The Queens."


	12. Elia II

The morning after being reunited with her husband, Elia awoke, disoriented, in a strange room, barely remembering falling asleep the night before. She, Rhaegar, and Lyanna had spent hours talking. Telling of each of their escapes to Essos, as much as Rhaegar and Lyanna could remember, and how they had been spending the last four years. There were tears of sadness and frustration and happiness, and many vows of vengeance. They spent a bit of time speaking of plans for returning to Westeros but, after weeks of traveling, Lyanna and Elia were both exhausted. She had vague memories of being escorted to their rooms by handmaidens, fairly certain she was half-asleep the entire time.

Sighing in content, having had the best night's sleep she'd had in years, Elia rose from the bed to bathe and ready herself for the day. She dressed in a simple gown of orange and yellow, leaving her hair down with a few small braids around her head. She figured that, until they reached Westeros, she would maintain a more relaxed state of dress. She may be a Queen, but very few people were aware of that just yet.

Leaving her room, she came across her daughter, Daenerys at her side.

"Hello, Mother!"

"Hello, sweetling. What are you two lovely princesses up to this early?" Elia smiled down at Daenerys, the little girl giving a shy smile in return. She looked very much like her mother, a truly beautiful child. And, judging by the hero-worship in her eyes, she already adored her older niece.

"Dany is showing me to the gardens where we shall have lessons with the Maester," Rhaenys retorted happily. She had always loved learning, she was like her father in that.

"Alright. Well, be sure to be on your best behavior," Elia instructed as she left the girls, hearing a promise of "We will!" echo down the hall. She came to a stop in front of the door that she was fairly certain led to Lyanna's rooms. She bit her bottom lip slightly in hesitation before knocking, "Lyanna?"

After hearing a muffled "enter," Elia opened the door, walking into the room. She promptly turned and closed the door when she realized that Lyanna was having a bath. "I apologize, I can come back later." She was about to leave again when Lyanna spoke.

"Nonsense. We share a husband, Elia, the least we can do is be comfortable with each other," she smiled brightly at her, winking.

Elia felt her face heat slightly and internally berated herself, sitting on the edge of the bed. She _was_ comfortable with Lyanna. Over the last month, the Northern woman had become just as a dear a friend as Ashara had been to her. Except, Lyanna was _not_ Ashara. True, both woman were beautiful and had an air of independence about them that few others did. However, Elia never blushed due to Ashara's nudity. She never found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Ashara. And she certainly never experienced hazy, pleasure-filled dreams about Ashara.

She knew what was happening of course. She was a grown woman, with a husband and children. She knew what it was like to lust for someone. True, she had never desired a woman as she had men, but that was of little concern to her. Had she been born anywhere but Dorne, she might be horrified by her thoughts. Not just because Lyanna was a woman, but because she was someone other than her husband. However, she was a Dornish woman, married to a man who happened to also be married to the woman she was lusting after. She never thought this would be the outcome when Rhaegar married Lyanna, but she certainly didn't have a problem with it. Surely Rhaegar would be just as accepting of the situation. And Lyanna…well Elia would just have to wait and see.

"Elia? Are you alright?" Lyanna's words brought her out of the thoughtful stupor she'd been in. She blinked, shaking her head slightly before refocusing her gaze on the other woman. "You look fevered."

Elia laughed at that, willing herself to keep her eyes locked with Lyanna's. The younger Queen had straightened up slightly in the bath, her arms coming to rest on the sides and her pale, elegant neck reclined back. Losing the battle with herself, Elia's dark eyes moved down, trailing ever Lyanna's lovely neck and shoulders before glimpsing the tops of her full breasts, just above the water. Swallowing heavily, Elia managed to tear her eyes away before answering her question.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Great, even." Lyanna raised a skeptical brow. "I was just wondering if you would like to tour the palace with me today. We shan't be here for too much longer, I don't think, but it would be nice not to get lost."

"I'd love to! I'm done here, anyway," with that, Lyanna stood up in the tub, water falling from her body, droplets clinging to and trailing down the curves of her breasts and hips. Elia felt her own body heat up at the sight. "Will you bring me that towel over there?" Chewing on her bottom lip, Elia nodded absently, grabbing the towel from where it was laying across the bed.

Towel in hand, Elia moved towards the basin. She held out the cloth and helped Lyanna wrap it around herself, barely resisting the urge to touch her more than was necessary. When the towel was secured, she looked up and inhaled sharply. Lyanna's silver-grey eyes had turned to dark steel and were locked on her own.

A knock and the opening of the door pulled the two women out of their staring. Elia took a few quick steps backwards as Rhaegar walked in the room then froze at the sight that greeted him. Lyanna stepped out of the basin, holding back a smiled as she moved towards the wardrobe. Elia focused on her husband, trying not to smile at his expression. The King was still standing in the center of the room, eyes darting from Lyanna to Elia to the bath, lips slightly parted and eyes growing dark.

"Did you need something, husband?" Lyanna called from the other side of the room, an amused edge to her voice.

"I…yes. I had a couple of matters to discuss with my Queens about our plans, if neither of you are busy," Rhaegar finished, shaking his head as if clearing his thoughts away. Elia took pity on him.

"Of course. We were just planning to tour the palace, but I believe we can wait, Lya, can we not?" She and Rhaegar both turned to Lyanna for the answer. She was facing slightly away from them, digging through the clothing and pulling out different items.

"Certainly! Let me just dress quickly and we shall head to your solar, Rhaegar." With that, she dropped her towel before pulling on her smallclothes and a shift, then securing a simple, light blue gown with a belt of silver metalwork. Elia took a deep breath to calm herself, anticipating doing this often in the future if Lyanna insisted on teasing her so. Facing her husband, she noticed Rhaegar's lips were pursed into a slight, grudging smirk as he shook his head in exasperation. Lyanna made her way to the door, before turning back to them with raised brows and a smirk. "Well come along, my loves, let us plan our victorious return home."

Rhaegar told Elia and Lyanna of everything he and Arthur had discussed the night before, listening to their opinions and their advice on the matters as well. It was one of the reasons Elia fell in love with her husband, his willingness to listen to her counsel and not treat her like she was beneath him just because of her gender. The three of them worked together on a letter to Lord Stark, keeping it as vague as possible but still making it clear to him that it was from Lyanna. They then spoke with Illyrio about inviting Oberyn here and the Magister promised to have a message sent to the Prince by the end of the day.

The King and his Queens were just discussing whether or not to split the Royal Fleet, sending half North and half to Dorne, when the Magister returned to deliver a letter from Lord Varys. Elia watched as Rhaegar quickly read through the short missive, a relieved smile lighting his features.

"Aegon will be here within a fortnight."

Later, when Lyanna, Brandon, and Rhaella took Rhaenys and Daenerys on a walk around the grounds, Elia remained in the solar with her husband. It seemed that now they were so close to departing for Westeros, Rhaegar was becoming anxious, obsessively going over every minute detail for their journey. She hadn't wanted to leave him here to obsess even further so she turned down the offer from the others, keeping him company instead.

"You should relax, husband. Else you're going to drive yourself mad." He shot a mocking glare at her but relented, setting aside the letter he was writing to one of the fleet's captains. "There now, let us talk about something else."

"Alright, your brother."

Elia sighed. That wasn't what she was looking for as a subject change. "What about him, Rhaegar?"

"I'm worried. He'll be much calmed by your survival, yes, but he will loathe the idea of Lyanna. No doubt, he'll refuse to cooperate with us unless I send her back to live at Winterfell with our son."

"That will never happen," Elia stated firmly. At her husbands confused frown, she continued, "I will speak to Oberyn. I will tell him the truth and he will mind his own business."

"The truth…What is the truth, Elia?" He was smiling at her slightly now, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I consented to and witnessed your marriage to Lyanna of my own free will. And…if he still tries to get her sent away, then I will just have to inform him that I want her here…I would love nothing more than for her to be mine, just as she is yours." Elia avoided making eye contact with her husband, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles from her gown. "And besides, my little brother has no right to interfere in my marriage."

Rhaegar let out a delighted laugh, causing her to look up questioningly. "I knew you would get along with Lyanna, but I never dreamed that you would want her as I do. It makes our lives much easier, I believe, and quite interesting." Elia laughed in response, rising from her own chair sit across her husband's lap, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yes, well, our lives were beginning to look dull, we need interesting."


	13. Oberyn I

Unlike his elder brother, Prince Oberyn Martell did not like to wait. He didn't care for the cautious way of life and he rarely thought things through. He preferred to act fast. Taking time to consider possible outcomes only wasted time and made one worry needlessly. So, when he received the vague message from Magister Illyrio Mopatis inviting him to come to Pentos, he accepted. Without writing to his brother, Prince Doran.

The man was giving him an excuse to meet Prince Viserys Targaryen and his sister, Princess Daenerys, how could he turn that down. Oberyn knew that Doran wanted to betroth his own children to the remaining Targaryens and help put Viserys on the Iron Throne, making his daughter, Arianne, the Queen. So, truly, Oberyn was just helping this process along. Doran would understand. Or not, no matter.

But, to prevent too big of an argument, Oberyn sent a raven to his brother when he was still three days ride from Illyrio's home. He at least made an effort this way.

Now, Oberyn and his fellow Dornishmen were making their way up the road to he Magister's estate. His men were laughing and jesting, as they usually did, but Oberyn was musing on what another Targaryen alliance might mean.

At first he wasn't fond of the idea of his niece and nephew marrying more dragons. It still made his blood boil to think of how marrying Rhaegar Targaryen had ruined his sister and got her and her children killed. But, even more than he hated the idea of Targaryens, he despised the Lannisters, with every fiber of his being. And, in order to get revenge for Elia and her children, the Lannisters must pay. To achieve this, he was more than happy to ally with the next generation of Targaryens.

Oberyn longed for the day that Dorne finally got justice for its murdered Princess, and he wasn't the only one. The Dornish were a passionate people, and protective of their own. Sometimes, in the midst of the deserts of his homeland, you could almost feel the tension of the country waiting to strike. He relished in it, encouraged it. Which was why Doran sent him to Essos in the first place. Although, truthfully, it wasn't much of a punishment. Traveling Essos offered all sorts of opportunities and knowledge and Oberyn very much enjoyed the freedom. But still, he was anxious to get home and planned to leave for Sunspear after visiting Pentos.

He had just entered the palace beside Illyrio Mopatis, making polite, boring conversation. He dutifully followed the man to a set of double doors, though he was a little confused to be meeting the Targaryen children before he washed off the grime of travel. Knocking on the door, the Magister gestured for Oberyn to enter before turning back down the hall. Further confused, Oberyn pushed open the door to see a woman who could only be his older sister sitting on a sofa near the window.

"Hello, little brother. It's been too long, truly," Elia stood, cautiously walking over to him. He could only imagine what his face must look like. His first thought was that he was the victim of some cruel trick. But he was aware of no such trickery that could create this situation.

"Elia?" She stepped closer still, eyes roaming his face. She smiled tentatively and Oberyn pulled her into his arms before he even realized it. "How is this real? You and the children…you were murdered!"

"We weren't. They were decoys. Aegon, Rhaenys and I have been perfectly safe these last few years." Oberyn pulled back slightly to look at her, trying to memorize everything he had forgotten about his sister. "I'm sorry I never told you, it just wasn't safe. Or so I'm told by Varys."

"Varys? The eunuch?" Elia pushed him away, slapping at his shoulder lightly.

"Oberyn really. Must you be rude? He saved my family's lives," she directed him towards the sofa, ignoring his laughter. "But yes, him. Apparently he's quite adept at faking deaths and hiding away the Royal Family." Oberyn tensed at those words.

"How many Targaryen deaths did the spider fake then?" Elia stared at him and he knew her answer. "Where is he?! I will kill the man myself," nearly flying off the sofa, Oberyn paced about the room. He would make sure that Rhaegar Targaryen's death could not be faked again. Elia followed him, attempting to calm him down but at this point he was nearly past reason. "No Elia. Just because you survived doesn't take away his blame. You wouldn't have had to go through any of it if it weren't for that man! He started the whole war! He and the Stark whor-"

"Don't _ever_ speak that way about Lyanna." Elia stood glaring fiercely at him as he brought a hand up to his face, hardly believing that she just hit him.

"Elia…"

"No. You don't think Oberyn. You never consider that there is more to a situation than what you see or hear. You're too quick to anger and if you don't learn to deal with it, one day your rage will get you killed." His sister scowled, shaking her head as she moved back to the sofa. He followed after her like always.

"But Elia, he shamed you in front of everyone! Then abandoned you to run away with her! We thought you died!" He would have continued but she was still shaking her head at him, looking disappointed. If there was one thing he couldn't stomach, it was disappointing his siblings.

"I knew. I knew he planned to crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty. I knew he was going to follow her to Riverrun and return with her. He told me, asked me even, and I consented. I was there when he married her." She grasped his hands tightly in her own, willing him to truly listen to her. "We had a plan Oberyn. The children, Queen Rhaella and I were to follow Rhaegar and Lyanna to Dorne, but then the war started and Aerys refused to let us leave. Even if we had died, it wouldn't have been Rhaegar's fault."

"But the Stark girl-"

"I want her as part of my marriage just as much as our husband does. She's important to me, Oberyn. And if you care for me at all, you will accept her in our lives." Elia left the room after that, leaving Oberyn to rethink everything he thought he had known.

Leaning on the balcony, Oberyn watched his niece and Princess Daenerys play in the gardens. Rhaenys looked so similar to her mother, it was shocking. He hadn't been reintroduced to her yet so he contented himself with this for now. He vaguely noticed someone step out onto the balcony beside him but paid them little attention.

"Prince Oberyn." He inhaled deeply before looking at the man beside him.

Like Elia, Rhaegar had aged a bit in the nearly 5 years since Oberyn last saw him. At just twenty-eight, the Prince, now King, was still almost unnaturally handsome, age having only enhanced his appeal. Oberyn rolled his eyes, knowing that once back in Westeros, all the young maidens would again be falling at the feet of this man.

"Your Grace," he greeted, almost mocking. He trusted his sister, and her judgement, so he knew he no longer had reason to blame the man. But that didn't mean he had to like him.

"Still not very fond of me, I see. Although, you never have been, even when Elia and I were first married. But I suppose that is understandable. I'm the one who took her away from Dorne, away from her family." Oberyn felt no need to respond to this. Rhaegar didn't need him to confirm it. "I do love her, truly. I thought her dead too, you know? It nearly killed me. But I promise, no harm will ever come to her or our children, ever again."

Oberyn straightened, looking at his good-brother, "I suppose I'll have to trust you, then." The two of them lapsed into silence for a while before Rhaegar spoke again.

"Would you like meet your niece, again?" Instead of answering, the Dornish Prince grinned an led the way back inside.


	14. Brandon II

The sounds of clanging steel filled the air around them as Brandon and Arthur sparred. The swinging and clashing was becoming more and more intense the longer they went. Brandon was fairly certain the Kingsguard was holding back, surprisingly. He was better than most with a blade but no one could beat the Sword of the Morning. Eventually, Arthur seemed to tire of the fight and, seemingly in the blink of an eye, Brandon was flat on his back, disarmed. Arthur pointed his sword at his neck and raised his eyebrows.

"I yield," Brandon laughed as Arthur moved to let him stand. Truly, the Northman considered himself lucky. He knew Arthur Dayne had no love for him and could have easily wounded, or killed, him and called it an accident. The two men walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, drinking deeply from skins of water and trying to catch their breath.

Brandon typically was very sure of himself. He's always had something to say and wasn't afraid to say it. But there was something about the Dornishman that put him on edge. He had no idea what to say to the man and had a feeling that Arthur knew of his discomfort. The two had never spoken before the war so he knew that the cause of the tension between them had to be Ashara. He tried not to think of her often, both due to guilt and sadness, but being around her brother lately had brought back all sorts of memories.

"I would have married her," he said without thinking. He immediately regretted saying anything, figuring Arthur either wouldn't believe him or would just attack him.

"You were betrothed to Catelyn Tully."

Sighing, Brandon felt a wave of guilt. He never wanted to marry Catelyn, just as Lyanna never wanted to marry Robert, but their father wanted southern alliances. He knew he wouldn't have made her happy, they were much too different, and not in a complimentary way. Her love of propriety and structure would have driven him mad, and he was too wild and willful and loud for her to have ever truly loved him.

But Ashara, he would have been happy with her. He was captivated by her the moment they met, and not just because of her famed beauty. She could be just as willful and loud as he was, but she could also be calm and collected when the need arose. He never stood a chance of resisting her.

"I would have broken it. Hoster Tully wanted his daughter to be Lady of Winterfell so all that needed to be done is for Ned to take my place has heir and as her betrothed."

Arthur frowned for a moment before sighing. "It doesn't matter now, anyway," he said, closing his eyes. Then, apparently needing a change of subject, "What will you do? Once back in Westeros, I mean."

"Stay by my sister's side. I made that choice years ago and I plan to stick with it."

"She's the Queen, she'll be trailed by Kingsguard for the rest of her life. Doubtful she'll need more protection."

"Aye. But I don't trust just anyone with my sister."

Arthur hummed in acknowledgment. "I understand the feeling."

Brandon was once again sitting in the King's solar. There had scarcely been a day in the last few weeks that wasn't spent organizing letters, compiling information, writing even more letters, and generally planning for the coming months. He was currently reading through everything they had learned about the North in recent years as Ser Arthur and Prince Oberyn did the same for Dorne in the chairs opposite him. Rhaegar was at his desk and Queen Rhaella was seated next to him, both were writing and rewriting letters to the Tyrells and the major lords of the Crownlands, which would not be sent until after they had docked in White Harbor. Lyanna and Elia, however, were lounging on the sofa, Elia laying with her head in his sisters lap. The Queens were strangely content in their closeness and Brandon decided not to think on it too much.

"Brandon, do you think Ned wall call his banners and help us win the throne?" Lyanna's question caused the rest of the room to stop what they were doing. Everyone was wondering that after all. He honestly wasn't sure though.

"I think there is a good chance he will, for you and for Jon," he began and then paused, not sure if he should continue. When he noticed everyone looking at him expectantly, he rolled his eyes and continued anyway. "But Robert was his best friend. We know that they had a falling out at the end of the rebellion because of the Lannister's actions, but we know nothing of their friendship currently. And Ned was always the dutiful, honorable one. I'm sure he hated the idea of rebelling in the last war, I don't know if he will allow himself to do it again."

"But certainly he wouldn't side with Baratheon? Not when his sister and nephew are Targaryens?" Oberyn seemed outraged at the very idea of fighting on the opposite side of his family and Brandon couldn't blame him.

"No, he wouldn't do that. The worst case is that Ned doesn't call his banners and instead stays neutral, but I have hope for the best." It was silent for a moment after Brandon's words, everyone processing that.

"What of the rest of the North?" Rhaegar asked. "How will they feel about putting Targaryens back on the Iron Throne? Or really, how will they feel about supporting the man who they all believed kidnapped the daughter and sister of their liege lords?"

Lyanna spoke up this time, wanting to reassure her husband. "Once they all see me, alive and well and happily married, the kidnapping assumption will be done with."

"And honestly, I doubt they will have much problem with bringing back the Targaryens, as you are not your father. And having a daughter of House Stark as one of your Queens will endear them to you, a bit." Brandon dearly hoped that this was the case, anyway.

"What if we offered them something that they won't get under Robert's rule?" Elia asked. Her brother shook his head before answering.

"Like what? It's my understanding that he has very little effect or influence on the North, is he really depriving them of anything?" The room considered this for a few minutes before the Queen Dowager spoke.

"That's exactly it. At the moment, the crown has no interest in the North. Robert isn't directly hurting them in any way, but nor is he helping them. But we could set up a trade contract with the Northern lords. The North has bountiful resources that the rest of the realm could certainly put to use. And, though Northerners are adept at surviving winters, the South could be of more help." The others seemed intrigued but Brandon was nodding in agreement before she finished.

"That could work, actually. Northerners have never really traded with anyone but each other, so this would definitely be beneficial."

"Now that I think on it, the kingdoms rarely trade with each other," Rhaegar added before pulling out blank paper, presumably to draft trade routes and ideas.

"That is true. We could bring up the idea of better trade with each of the kingdoms, it could definitely bring more support," Rhaella noted as she too began writing.

Everyone else looked around at each other, all of them realizing that this was just the beginning of Rhaegar's rule and already he was doing things that would unite the Seven Kingdoms even further.

It was two days later when a small party arrived at the palace. Brandon stood next to Prince Oberyn in the courtyard as the Royal Family greeted Crown Prince Aegon, the heir to the Iron Throne. So focused was he on the happy reunion occurring between the Prince and his parents, that it took an elbow in the ribs from Oberyn for him to notice someone else had arrived with him. However, when he spotted the woman who was being held tightly in Ser Arthur's arms, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to notice Ashara Dayne.


	15. Eddard II

It had been over a month since Ned had received the letter from Lyanna. Without ever truly confirming it was her, his sister let him know that she would soon be leaving for Westeros and docking in the North. Tomorrow he would be departing Winterfell to make it to White Harbor in time to meet her roughly two weeks from now. Ned didn't think he had ever been so anxious in his life. It didn't help that he had yet to tell anyone the truth about Lyanna and Jon. Instead, he informed his wife and brother that he would be going to New Castle to visit the Manderlys.

He had at first been worried that Catelyn would want to join him, and she had, but she decided not to leave their newest child, Arya, as she was only a couple of months old. He debated asking Benjen to come as well, but then chose not to. Though he wouldn't be gone long, he felt better leaving Winterfell in Benjen's hands rather than Catelyn's or Maester Luwin's, however capable they both were. Then, it had occurred to him for only a moment to bring Jon, before he rationalized that it was much too dangerous for the little boy to be outside of Winterfell just yet.

In the end, he chose a handful of his most loyal guards, including his master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik. They would leave before daybreak so Ned was running out of time to tell Ben and Cat the truth. He knew they would be angry at his years-long silence but he had no choice, he couldn't very well just return home with his supposedly dead sister in a month.

Sighing in resignation, Ned left the godswood and headed towards the keep. He stopped in the training yard, and then again in the nursery to collect his brother and his wife before leading them to his solar.

"Do you have everything for your journey, my love?" Catelyn asked once they were all seated. Ned nodded absently and then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm not going just to see Lord Wyman. I am going to White Harbor though, to meet someone and bring them back to Winterfell." He stopped for a moment, glancing quickly at Benjen and then Catelyn, both of whom had confused frowns on their faces.

"Who, Ned?" Locking eyes with his brother, Ned prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be too angry with him for what he was about to tell them.

"Our sister. Lyanna is alive, Ben." His little brother paled, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. Catelyn's mouth opened and closed, unable to say anything. Not wanting to wait for either of them to gather their thoughts, Ned told them what truly happened to Lyanna. He told them she went with Rhaegar willingly, even married him. Then he explained how he found her at the Tower of Joy, dying from childbirth and how Lord Varys managed to spirit her away and save her life, occasionally sending him messages to assure him of her safety. When he finished, the three of them sat in silence, Ned guilty and nervous. Finally Catelyn spoke.

"But…childbirth…did the babe live?" Ned took another deep breath, preparing to tell her that the little boy who she had treated with nothing but contempt was not his bastard son but instead a Targaryen prince.

"Jon."

Catelyn spun to face Benjen, eyes wide and face slowly showing realization. " _What?_ "

"It's Jon. I've suspected he was Lyanna's child since the day you brought him here, Ned. I know you. You would never father a bastard. I even considered that he could be Brandon's, but I didn't think you would claim him as your own if that were the case. He wouldn't have been in danger if he were Brandon's." Ned nodded, confirming it and he heard Catelyn gasp but paid her little attention, waiting for a reaction from his brother. "I should be angry with you, part of me is. But I understand you kept this all a secret to keep them safe. I think I would have done the same." Benjen stood from his seat and moved to hug his brother. When they pulled apart, he asked Ned if he wanted Ben to tell Jon the truth, before Lyanna arrived.

Ned considered it for a moment before allowing it, not wanting Jon to be caught off guard when he met his mother for the first time. With that, Benjen left the solar, shooting a nervous glance at Catelyn on the way.

She seemed frozen in her chair. Her lips were pursed in a scowl and her eyes were staring down at her trembling hands. "All this time, you let me be shamed by the presence of your bastard. You let me believe that you still loved another woman so much that you allowed her son to grow up with your trueborn children."

"Catelyn…I barely knew you in the beginning of our marriage. I wasn't sure I could trust you with such a secret and-"

"What about after that? Do you still find me so untrustworthy?"

"Of course not! But it was dangerous Cat! If the secret was found out, Robert would surely have Jon killed for who his father is, and me as well for keeping such a thing from him. And once Robert gets angry, it builds until he destroys nearly everything around him. In his rage, he could have hurt you too if he found out you knew. And the children! The gods know what he would have done to them, he's already shown he has no issues with the murdering of innocent babes!" Ned was now pacing his solar, worked up as he was, and when he finally turned to face his wife, he wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"So, knowing the danger you were putting your wife and children in, you still chose to keep the boy here?"

Shocked, Ned gaped for a moment before replying, "He's my sister's son, my blood. How could I not?" He couldn't believe she didn't understand. She had siblings of her own, he was certain that if it were her sister in Lyanna's situation, she would have gladly taken in her nephew and kept him safe and hidden. He waited minutes for her to say something but she just shook her head before leaving him alone in the solar.

The next morning, only Benjen was in the courtyard to see them off, it being too early for the children and Catelyn was still too angry.

"I'm going to tell him today," his little brother murmured. Ned nodded at him, smiling slightly in gratitude.

"Good. Don't let anyone else find out just yet. And keep him away from Catelyn until she calms down." Ned turned and mounted his horse before looking down at Benjen "See you in a month, little brother."

The two-week ride to White Harbor went quickly, and yet still too slowly for Ned's liking. He longed to see his sister and could barely believe that any time now, she would be with him. He had taken to pacing the courtyard of New Castle and he was sure he was being a nuisance to the servants bustling around him.

He was surprised, when he was greeted by Lord Wyman the previous day, to learn that Varys had sent the Lord of White Harbor a raven weeks ago informing him that he should prepare for guests of a royal station. Ned then explained to Wyman Lyanna's tale, leaving out the fact that Jon was her son, but neither could understand why so many royal rooms had to be prepared. Princess or not, Lyanna was just one person. He was again wondering who Lya could be traveling with when Wyman exited the keep.

"My scouts report that a ship without banners just docked," he informed Ned as he came to stand next to the older man. "I still cannot believe Lyanna Stark is alive and well. Living in Essos, of all places! She truly wanted no part of a marriage to Robert Baratheon, eh?" Ned forced a small smile, shaking his head and focused on the gates.

It was not an hour later that around fifty riders entered the courtyard, some pulling a small wheelhouse. Everyone in the party had hoods and furs covering their faces so it was difficult for Ned to spot his sister, until she jumped off her horse and came flying towards him, hood slipping off.

"Ned!" She jumped into his arms and he lifted her off the ground, feeling that if he never let go of her, it would still be too soon. "Oh Ned, it's so good to see you." She pulled away from him then, tears in her eyes, but still clung to his arms. He scarcely knew what to say to her. She turned to the man next to him and smiled sheepishly. "Lord Wyman, I do apologize for my lack of manners, but it's been so long since I've seen my brother."

Wyman laughed loudly, bringing her hand to his lips briefly before replying, "Think nothing of it, my lady, if I remember correctly, you were never fond of propriety anyway." Lyanna laughed along with him before turning back to Ned briefly. Her eyes darted between the two men and then over her shoulder at the people behind her.

"My Lord, brother, I must introduce you to my traveling companions but I don't wish to do so in the open. If it's alright, might we go inside?" Ned frowned down at her and was about to speak when Wyman responded instead.

"Of course, my dear, follow me," he turned to go inside, before stopping to ensure Lyanna's belongings and those of her companions were brought inside. Ned followed after him, Lyanna's arm wrapped around his. He heard many footsteps behind him and thought he should be concerned about all of the secrecy but he trusted his sister.

"How are you, Lya?" He asked her quietly. She beamed up at him and he nearly wept tears of joy at seeing her so happy.

"I'm wonderful Ned, happy to be home." Ned smiled back at her but said no more as they were nearing the empty dining hall of New Castle.

"Here we are, and I've sent word to the kitchens as well, you and your friends must be hungry after your journey." Wyman sat himself at the head of the table, Ned to his right, but Lyanna remained standing alongside her companions. There were nearly a dozen and Ned notice for the first time that a few of them appeared to be children. He looked to his sister in confusion and, with a barely-repressed smirk, she nodded at the group.

As they all began removing furs and hoods and cloaks, Ned heard Wyman gasp repeatedly beside him, turning to him in shock every few moments. But Ned wasn't any more informed than he was, he too sat gaping as the entirety of the Royal Family stood before him. His eyes roamed over Rhaegar and his mother and children and Princess Elia before they stopped on a face similar to his own, with amusement written all over it.

"Little brother!"


	16. Lyanna III

Lyanna tried, truly she did, but her laughter bubbled out anyway. The look on quiet, solemn Eddard Stark's face was a sight to be seen as he gaped in shock at their eldest brother. Lord Wyman wasn't any better as he darted his eyes from one Targaryen to the next. Perhaps she should have given them more of a warning.

"Brandon…I… _how_?"

"That's all you can say? You thought I was dead for 5 years!" Shaking his head, Brandon engulfed Ned in his arms, attempting to lift him off the ground like when they were children. "Gods, that used to be easier," he laughed, letting go of their brother who still looked dumbfounded. Rolling his eyes, Brandon patted him on the shoulder, "I promise we all will explain, just know that that damn spider is behind it all." He then threw himself into the chair next to Ned's, grinning cheerfully at Lord Wyman who just blinked back at him.

Rhaegar stepped closer to her and grasped her hand before addressing Ned. "Lord Stark, I know this a shock and I apologize for the lack of warning. Your brother is right, we will explain. But for now, I believe some introductions need to be made. Lord Manderly?"

The large man seemed to emerge from a daze at Rhaegar's voice. He quickly rose out of his chair and came to kneel in front of them, Ned following after him, seeming to remember his manners much better than she had.

"Your Grace, New Castle and White Harbor welcome you and your family."

Rhaegar gestured for both men to stand, smiling gently at them both. "Thank you my lord, it is much appreciated. Allow me to introduce my family."

Lyanna let her mind wander as her husband introduced Lord Wyman and her brother to the others. She wished this evening would go faster. She, Elia, and Rhaegar had decided that they would stay one night in White Harbor before making the journey to Winterfell. But, now that she was back in Westeros, it was taking Lyanna everything she had not to run out of the keep, mount the nearest horse, and race without stopping to her son.

The sounds of dishes and more footsteps tore Lyanna from her thoughts and she looked up to see the servants bringing in their meal. Rhaegar led her and Elia to the opposite end of the table from Lord Wyman, Elia to his right and Lya to his left. The others chose their seats after that, choosing to forgo etiquette and sit where they pleased. Lyanna ended up with Oberyn to her right and she tensed slightly. They hadn't spoken much since the Dornish Prince had joined them and though he was never rude to her, sometimes she would catch him staring at her and Rhaegar and Elia, a strange look on his face. She assumed he just needed the reassurance that his sister was truly happy with the arrangement.

Across from Oberyn, sat Aegon. The young prince obviously didn't want to be separated from his parents so soon after being reunited and it made Lyanna long for Jon even more. She wondered how similar the two princes looked. She knew that Jon had her hair, but his eyes were the blue of most babes when she last saw him and his features weren't defined enough for her fevered mind to make out. Aegon truly looked like a younger Rhaegar, with a slightly darker skin tone. His eyes also were lighter than her husbands, closer to Rhaella's and Dany's in color.

He must have noticed her staring at him because the little prince turned and grinned at her, to which she replied with a beaming smile of her own. Before he had arrived in Pentos, she had worried how Aegon would feel about her, but the worries were needless. He had warmed to her just as his elder sister had and Lyanna was beyond grateful. She couldn't wait for he and Rhaenys to meet Jon, as well.

By the end of the meal, the children were nearly asleep at the table. Allowing the others to escort them to their rooms, Lyanna, Rhaegar, Elia, and Brandon remained with Ned and Lord Wyman. It was then that they explained everything since the rebellion, only hesitating slightly in Wyman's presence before deciding he had a right to know as well. After they finished their tales, silence permeated the room until Ned cleared his throat, looking at Rhaegar intently.

"What do you plan to do now?" Lyanna felt her husband tense next to her and reached out to grasp his hand, noticing as Elia did the same on his other side. The two women smiled at each other and it gave Lyanna courage for this conversation.

"We plan to take back the Iron Throne," Rhaegar declared to for the first time to someone outside their group. "The throne belongs to my family, it is my birthright and that of my children's." Locking eyes with Ned, the King spoke his next words cautiously. "I know that Robert Baratheon is your friend, your brother in all but blood. But no one can honestly claim that he is a good ruler. And I know that you have no reason to trust that I myself would be any better. But I swear, the wellbeing of the realm and it's people do matter to me, which is more than anyone can say about Robert." Ned flinched at that, knowing it to be true. "They will know we live, soon. The Lannisters have spies everywhere. Baratheon will want to bring war to the North, and I am sorry for that. I promise that as we speak, the Royal Fleet is moving to guard your coasts from invasion and attack."

"You want to start another war?"

"No. I would like for this to be as peaceful and bloodless as possible. But you and I both know that Robert Baratheon would rather tear apart the realm again that have me alive, let alone sitting the throne." Rhaegar shot a look to her and Brandon, preparing them for what he was about to ask of their brother. "I won't ask you to fight for my right to the Iron Throne. I won't threaten you or punish you in anyway. All I ask is that you remain neutral. When Robert orders you to call your banners, as we know he will, do not obey him. Keep your men here in the North."

Ned stared at him, shocked for a moment. "Why would you offer me that, the choice to remain neutral?"

Rhaegar smiled at him, tightening his grip on Lyanna's hand before replying, sincerity, ringing in his words. "You are my wife's brother, the North is her homeland. I do not wish to damage it any way. But, more than that, I owe you more than I will ever be able to repay for taking in my son and keeping him safe all these years. For that, you could choose to fight on Robert's side and you would still have my eternal gratitude."

When Rhaegar finished speaking, Ned looked down at his hands, folded on the table. Nervous tension filled the room as the King and his Queens stared at the Warden of the North, holding their breath for his answer. Lyanna saw a variety of emotions fly across her brother's face, each one gone before she could recognize it. Finally, he looked up from the table, first at Rhaegar, then at Lord Wyman, one of his most loyal lords.

Sensing his hesitance, the Lord of White Harbor spoke up. "Lord Stark, my house has been a loyal servant of your own for over a thousand years. Your ancestors gave mine protection and the chance for a new beginning when they were in need. I fought for you in the Rebellion and helped you put a king on the throne who, as it turns out, should not have been crowned. House Manderly has also, until recent years, always loyally served House Targaryen. Now, having said my piece, I swear that I will fight for you again, on either side, or I will remain neutral if that is your choice. Whichever you decide, I trust your judgement." Lyanna shared a look with Brandon when Lord Wyman finished speaking, both proud of the loyalty and respect that their brother had earned from one of his most important vassals.

Smiling, Ned bowed his head in gratitude before turning back to face the King. "The North will not sit idly by, safely away from battle while a war rages on. Nor will it fight for a man who cares little for the needs of his realm." Rising from his seat, Ned moved to stand in front of Rhaegar as he too, stood. "I, Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, hereby recognize you, Rhaegar of House Targaryen, as the rightful Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Protector of the Realm." Ned then knelt before the King, Lord Wyman joining him. "The North is yours to command, Your Grace."

When they departed for Winterfell the next morning, King Rhaegar I rode at the front beside Lord Eddard Stark, dragon and wolf banners announcing their presence and alliance to the North.


	17. Varys II

"Lord Varys," a mocking voice from behind him caused him to stop. He replied without turning, well acquainted with the voice.

"Lord Baelish." The man quickly caught up to Varys and the two continued on their way to the small council meeting.

"Any idea why the small council has been called this early in the morning?" The false note in Littlefinger's tone told Varys that he indeed knew the cause for the meeting. No doubt, he had his spies in the North just as Tywin Lannister did.

"I do not, Lord Baelish." Varys had been doing all he could to keep any news of the Targaryens quiet these past two weeks, but alas, the whispers and rumors trickled in just as he knew they would. Fortunately, he had been hard at work, preparing for the revelation to the realm. He knew that Dorne was already amassing its army, after Prince Doran received word from his younger brother, and Lord Stark would begin calling his banners after returning to Winterfell. In the Reach, Lady Olenna Tyrell was keeping correspondence with Queen Rhaella and would hopefully be preparing son's armies, including the Redwyne Fleet. Of course, betrothal contracts would need to be made between the two families, and probably involving the Starks and Martells as well, but no matter. The children were all young, they would have time to get to know each other.

Varys entered the small council chamber behind Baelish, noting that they were the last there, besides the King and the Hand. Stannis Baratheon was standing, awaiting his King, and scowling at the rooms occupants, looking as pleasant as ever. Grand Maester Pycelle appeared to be asleep, though Varys knew he was most likely feigning, and Ser Barristan was standing to next to him frowning disapprovingly. Finally, sitting at one end of the table, was Lord Tywin Lannister, his brother Ser Kevan standing behind him, the ever-present shadow.

Lord Tywin had been in the capitol for nearly a year, arriving shortly after the birth of his granddaughter, Princess Myrcella. No doubt, he came to court to try and sell the princess off to the highest bidder, long before the King and Queen would ever find out. He had since been given the post of Master of Laws, seeing as Robert never named one after he became King.

The sound of the door opening had everyone standing and facing the King as he stomped into the room, closely followed by the Lord Hand, Jon Arryn, and Queen Cersei. The scowls on the royal couple's faces, and the exasperation on Lord Jon's, let everyone know that an argument had recently occurred. Probably having to do with Cersei joining the meeting.

The council members bowed, some of them greeting the King and Queen, before Robert flapped his hands at them and moved to sit at the head of the table. "Yes, yes, quit your bowing and simpering. Let's get this thing over with," he spat gruffly, wasting no time in filling the nearest glass with wine and drinking deeply. "Alright Lannister, you called this meeting. Out with it."

Lord Tywin, stoic as ever, returned to his seat and began speaking as the others joined him. "I've received reports from the maester in White Harbor of a ship that docked just over a fortnight ago. It was flying no banners, but a group of hooded people made their way from the ship to New Castle, obviously wanting their presence to remain a secret. Maester Theomore was kept away from the mysterious guests, most likely due to his being a member of my house. The next day, however, there were sightings of men carrying the Targaryen dragon banner from the castle gates and heading northwest." His report was met with some shock, but mostly skepticism.

"How is that possible?" Lord Arryn asked. "The only living Targaryens are Viserys and Daenerys, both children are in struggling in Essos, are they not, Lord Varys?"

Keeping his mask of vague confusion, Varys replied innocently, "Yes, of course, my lords. My little birds report that the young dragons are wandering the Free Cities, alone after the death of Ser Willem Darry."

"Ha! See Lannister? The dragonspawn won't ever have the means to return to Westeros. And even if they did, Ned would never allow them into the North, not after what that bastard did to my Lyanna." The King's face was already beginning to grow red from drink, his Queen glaring hatefully at him as he poured yet another glass of wine. Lord Tywin merely raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting that you have such faith in your Warden of the North, Your Grace. Even more interesting, is that the reports of Targaryens also claim to have seen the grey and white direwolf banner flying alongside that of the three-headed dragon. Theomore also reported that Ned Stark arrived in White Harbor the night before these apparent Targaryens." The council members erupted into whispers and murmurs at that, accusations and defenses flying. Varys looked toward the drunk king and almost felt pity for him. The man's face was one of utter confusion, flashes of hurt beginning to show before he shook his head stubbornly and slammed down his glass.

"Jon! Write to him! Send Ned a raven and ask him what in the seven hells is happening up in that frozen wasteland! He will have a good explanation." Pouring himself another drink, the King ungracefully stood from his chair, making to leave the room until he was interrupted.

"Your Grace, if I may, I have further news on this matter," Robert turned to face his Master of Coin, eyes narrowing as he gestured for him to continue. "My friends in the North report that a number of these mysterious visitors have bright, silver hair. One of them, a tall man who has not yet seen thirty years, seems to be leading the party…alongside a man that has been confirmed as Lord Eddard Stark."

While the council members again reacted to this news, this time with shouts and threats, Varys merely rolled his eyes at Littlefinger's arrogance. The man may claim that these are reports from his spies, or "friends," but truthfully, the rumors of Lord Stark traveling with Targaryens were spreading south without the help of Baelish. It was clear that the man had little concern for the Targaryens and much more for the prospect of Ned Stark being in trouble with the King. No matter, Baelish would be dealt with eventually.

"Treason! I want him in King's Landing, now! Conspiring with Targaryens-"

"The only living Targaryens are children, Robert!"

"Blackfyres then! Dragon bastards! I want all of their heads! Where's my hammer?!"

"Robert, please…"

Varys drowned the shouts of the King and his Hand, thinking instead of the messages he would need to send North.


	18. Lyanna IV

Sorry guys! I have this story on AO3 too and to post it there I have to copy it in HTML and I accidentally did it for this site to:/

The closer they got to her childhood home, the happier Lyanna became. Winterfell was where she grew up, she had countless memories of her and her brothers running through the halls and playing in the godswood. She could hardly wait to be back inside the safety of the tall, sturdy walls. But even more than that, this was the place where her son had lived for almost five years. It was where he would finally be reunited with his parents.

Reaching the top of one of the North's rolling hills, the party set eyes on the massive winter fortress, most of them for the first time. She heard Brandon let out a relieved laugh behind her, "Gods, it's good to be home." She couldn't agree more. She felt a hand grasp hers, intertwining their fingers and she looked up to see Elia's dark, understanding eyes.

"Breathe, my love, Jon will be in your arms in no time." Lyanna let out a breath of amazed laughter at these words, squeezing the older woman's hand. She felt another presence come to a stop at her other side and met the sparkling violet eyes of her husband. He grinned happily at them both, gesturing them to continue riding.

"Come, my loves, I believe it's time that I meet my son." As the three spurred their horses on, Lyanna watched as Brandon, unable to wait any longer, took off at a break-neck speed, whooping loudly as he went. Ned sighed exasperatedly.

"He's going to give everyone a heart attack. No one knows he's alive." Even still, he made no move to go after his brother, instead looking after him with a small smile. Seeing this as permission, Lyanna nudged her horse faster, leaving the others behind and quickly catching up with her brother. She heard a curse behind her and turned slightly, laughing delightedly when she saw Ned quickly following after them. This was something she remembered from her childhood, racing around the North with her brothers, laughing loudly and often. It made her feel like a young girl again.

The three eldest Stark siblings skidded to a halt once they were through the open gates of the keep, still laughing and each claiming to be the victor. Lyanna was about to proclaim for all to hear that she had clearly arrived first when she spotted a tall, thin, barely of age man standing at the large double doors. His light blue eyes were wide and filled with tears as they jumped back and forth between the new arrivals. Benjen, her little brother. He had grown so much! But what truly captured her attention was the small boy standing next to him, hand clasped in the man's.

Inhaling sharply, Lyanna dismounted, straightening her riding gown, and slowly walked towards them. Her eyes trailed all over the boy, unable to focus on one part of him. His black hair was curly and wild, just like hers had always been as a child. His pale face was long but showing signs of future definition in his jaw and cheekbones. And his eyes, she noticed as she came to s a stop in front of him and knelt to his level, were a silvery grey like hers, but darker, so dark they were almost black. She vaguely wondered if, in certain light, they would have flecks of violet in them as Rhaenys's did.

"Jon…" she trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. She wanted to pull him into her arms but was worried about frightening him. He was five years old now, and had spent all that time thinking Ned was his father. It had to be more than a little confusing for him to discover the truth.

Biting his lip nervously, Jon glanced at Benjen for reassurance before shyly smiling at Lyanna. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. There were sounds of hooves behind her and she absently realized that the others had finally entered the walls. She knew Rhaegar would be making his way over to her and their son any second so she wanted to make sure that Jon was ready to meet him as well. She smiled kindly at the boy before asking him if he knew who she was.

"Yes," he nodded before shooting another quick glance at Benjen. "Uncle Benjen said that…Uncle Ned had to pretend to be my father to keep me safe. But that my parents were truly Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. You're my mother, aren't you?" His big, grey eyes stared up at her desperately, pleading with her to say yes.

Choking back a sob, Lyanna nodded quickly before her son threw himself in her arms. She stood up, clinging to him and returned the watery smile her little brother was giving her. She noticed his eyes widen slightly and turned around to see Rhaegar staring longingly at the boy in her arms.

She beamed at him before whispering in her son's ear, "Jon, would you like to meet your father?" She giggled when she felt him nod against her shoulder, "Well you'll have to look up, sweetling."

Jon raised his head, smiling happily at her husband, "Hello, Father." Rhaegar grinned widely and Lyanna allowed him to pull their son into his arms. The tears were streaming down her face now and she wasn't sure she had ever been this happy in her life. It then occurred to her that Rhaegar had been united with his child three times now and she wondered how his heart hadn't burst with love as hers was threatening to do.

Moving her gaze from her husband and son, she saw Elia standing between Rhaenys and Aegon, and she motioned them over to her.

"Jon," she waited for him to turn in Rhaegar's arms before she continued, "This is Elia and these are your brother and sister, Aegon and Rhaenys." Her husband set the little boy down next to his siblings and the three parents watched in amusement as Rhaenys began to chatter excitedly as the boys smiled shyly at each other.

"Lya…" at the voice, she whipped around and wrapped her brother in a tight embrace, introducing him to her family. Brandon and Ned soon joined them and it occurred to her that her brother and son were the only ones in the courtyard to greet the arrivals. When asked about this, the youngest Stark sibling shrugged sheepishly before looking to Ned.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted the entire household to know that Lyanna was Jon's mother, so I ordered them all inside. Although now that I think about it, they've probably been watching from the windows anyway." They all glanced up and, sure enough, a few of the windows showed people quickly ducking out of view.

"It's alright Ben. We'll have a feast tonight to make the announcements. Where are my wife and children though?" At Ned's words, Benjen scowled slightly.

"Lady Stark thought the children would be in the way of the happy reunion."

Lyanna raised her eyebrows in shock at Benjen's sarcastic tone and Ned's weary sigh. The Lord of Winterfell introduced Benjen to the rest of their guests before asking him to show them to their rooms. "I must go inform my lady wife and Maester Luwin of the extra guests I've brought with me. I'll let you all rest and then we shall feast tonight in the Great Hall." Watching her brother enter the keep, she turned to Benjen expectantly.

"Have we done something to offend the Lady Catelyn, little brother?" Benjen rolled his eyes a bit, sighing.

"Let me show everyone to their rooms, you all must be tired. We can talk more later, Lya."

Later turned out to be only minutes, as once everyone was shown to their rooms, Lyanna dragged Benjen into her own, Rhaegar and Elia trailing after them. Rhaenys had convinced Jon and Brandon to show her, Aegon, and Daenerys around, so they were able to talk freely once the door closed behind them.

"Explain, Benjen. There was an awful lot of tension when you mentioned our good-sister."

"Ned only just told us the truth of your survival and Jon's parentage the night before he left. I had always suspected that Jon might be yours, so it wasn't that great of a shock to me. I understood that Ned hid it from us for everyone's safety, but Cat didn't. She's angry with him for lying to her all these years."

Elia frowned at that. "Why would she be so angry? Lyanna said her and Lady Catelyn had only ever spoke a few times, she can't have been that upset that her husband kept Lya's survival a secret."

Benjen shifted uncomfortably where he sat on a sofa and Lyanna resisted the urge hit him until he continued speaking. "Ben?"

"She's angry because she spent the last four years believing Jon to be Ned's natural-born son. To her, he was a living reminder of her husband breaking his vows to her." Lyanna tensed, feeling dread pool in her stomach at those words. There was something he wasn't saying and she wasn't sure she would like it.

"Lord Benjen, how exactly has my son been treated by the Lady of Winterfell?" Rhaegar's voice had a dark edge to it as he moved to the window and looked around the grounds, as if searching for Jon. Elia sat down next to Lyanna, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist and causing her to relax slightly.

Benjen seemed hesitant to reply at first, most likely fearing the King's wrath, but looking at his sister's pleading face, he knew he couldn't refuse her. "Not well. She's never physically harmed him but she has never been kind to him either. She often tries to keep him separated from her own children, to little avail, and is deeply angered when Ned spends time with Jon. She's always referred to him as "Snow" or "the Bastard" but not in my presence, or Ned's. Or Robb's anymore now that I think on it. He got quite angry at her the last time."

Elia's arms around her were the only thing keeping Lyanna in the room. She had always thought Catelyn seemed like a pleasant woman, a bit too uptight, but friendly all the same. Now, she would love nothing more than to throw the woman off the highest tower of the keep. Movement out of the corner of her eye reminded her that Rhaegar was in the room as well. He looked as angry as she'd ever seen him. He walked towards his wives, kissing both of them on the cheek before he made to leave the room.

"Rhaegar," Elia called. "Where are you going?" He turned back to look at them and the anger was gone, replaced by a deep sadness.

"To see my son and make certain he understands that he never deserved such treatment."

Hours later, Rhaegar was still gone and Benjen had went to find Brandon. Lyanna was lying on her bed, Elia's arms wrapped around her. Neither woman said a word, just basking in the comfortable silence. Lyanna still wanted to go to Catelyn but she was slightly calmer now and figured she should wait until she didn't want to physically harm the older woman.

"You are thinking too much, I can practically hear your mind racing." Lyanna smiled, turning to face the Dornish woman. They were so close that their noses nearly touched. For weeks they had been dancing around each other, trading heated glances and accidental touches. It shocked her at first, when she realized how she felt about Elia, but not so much that she would run away from it. The fact that she accepted her own feelings shocked her even more.

The North was even more conservative that the rest of Westeros when compared to Dorne. And she knows that to many Northerners, her relationship with her fellow Queen would be ridiculed and judged. But she didn't care. Just because she and Elia were married to the King, does not give the entire realm a right to their personal lives. They should only be concerned with the prosperity of the Seven Kingdoms. And, as far as Lyanna knew, whether or not she wanted to bed another woman had little effect on said prosperity.

"Perhaps you should distract me from my thoughts then, my Queen."

Elia's gentle smile turned mischievous as she pulled her impossibly closer, slowly drawing their lips together. Dragging one hand through her hair and the other grazing up and down Lyanna's side, Elia moulded their mouths together and the younger woman vaguely wondered why they hadn't been doing this all along.

The two women continued kissing, running their hands over each other, sometimes feverishly before slowing down to savor the feeling. After a few minutes, Lyanna rolled to her back, pulling the slight woman on top of her. She moaned quietly as Elia rested her weight fully on top of her, loving that there was no space between them. Fingers tightened in hair and groped at curves as their lips moved more intensely. Elia tore her mouth away, dragging it down Lyanna's neck, sucking and biting little marks into her pale skin.

Lyanna gasped Elia's name over and over as she continued to kiss down her chest, hesitating for only a moment before unlacing the front of her dress. The Dornish woman sat up then, straddling her hips and slowly reaching out to pull Lyanna's dress away, sliding it down her shoulders a bit. She did the same with the shift underneath until Lyanna's breasts were exposed to her. Pulse racing and heat burning through her body, Lyanna slid her hands up Elia's sides, fingers grazing her breasts lightly and causing Elia to sigh out her name. Her hands continued until she held the other woman's face, bringing it down until their lips crashed together again, their tongues tangling with each other.

Again, Elia pulled their lips apart and hurried back down to Lyanna's chest, looking up at her with dark, wanton eyes. The older woman smirked before leaning down capturing her nipple in her mouth, rolling it repeatedly with her tongue. Lyanna cried out in shock and then pleasure as she wound her fingers in her lover's dark hair.

So caught up in the pleasure Elia was giving her, Lyanna only vaguely heard a knock at the door which was quickly followed by it being opened and then closed again. She looked up, eyes half-closed and hazy, to see her husband leaning against the door. His eyes were locked on her bare chest where Elia was still licking and sucking on her skin. Lyanna managed to smirk at him, noticing a distinct tightness in the fabric of his breeches.

"Elia…I believe Rhaegar is feeling left out…" she immediately regretted saying anything when Elia pulled away to glance over her shoulder. She grinned knowingly at him before climbing off Lyanna, who whimpered in longing.

"Do not worry, my love. I'm just going to make us more comfortable." She then stood from the bed, facing away from their husband and pulled at her gown and shift and small clothes until she was standing completely nude. Lyanna trailed her eyes over the newly revealed tan skin, biting her lip to keep from moaning at the sight of the beautiful woman. She made to sit up but Elia shook her head, moving back to her and divesting her of her own remaining clothing. Once she finished, Elia placed her hands on Lyanna's knees, pulling them apart and lifting them slightly. Lyanna began breathing faster as her lover got on the bed, between her knees. Elia made herself comfortable before glancing over her shoulder once again at their husband. "Come, husband, you'll miss everything if you stay all the way over there." Without waiting for any sort of response, Elia dove down and began licking and kissing and sucking at Lyanna's lower lips. The younger woman let out a high-pitched moan, a shudder making it's way down her entire body. She pried her eyes open and groaned when she saw that Rhaegar was quickly removing his clothes. She stared for a moment at his lithe form, his manhood already leaking, before reaching out her left hand and begging him to join her and Elia.

He swooped down and kissed her deeply until she pulled away to moan loudly as Elia increased the pace of her tongue. Lyanna's eyes fluttered closed as Rhaegar trailed his mouth down her neck and across her shoulders and breasts, leaving his own marks along with the ones Elia had made. With the combined efforts of Rhaegar's mouth and hands at her breasts and Elia's mouth between her legs, Lyanna felt the heat and tightness in her belly increase until she flew over the pleasurable edge, moaning and gasping her lovers names repeatedly. She felt Elia pull away and sighed as the older woman came up and brought their mouths back together. Distracted by the feeling of Elia's tongue dancing with hers, she hadn't noticed her husband move until he was cradled between her knees and sinking into her with a groan. She yelped in surprise, tangling one of her hands with his while the other found it's way between Elia's legs, her fingers easily sliding through the wetness. Rhaegar was again kissing at her breasts as he thrust into her over and over, while Elia continued to kiss her deeply, moaning into her mouth at the feeling of Lyanna's fingers inside of her.

Elia finished minutes later, whispering Lyanna's name into her ear as Rhaegar rubbed his thumb hard over her clit, bringing her to climax for the second time. It wasn't long until Rhaegar was groaning her name and spilling his seed inside her.

Later, the three of them lay entwined with each other, silent but for their still-heavy breathing. Lyanna curled herself into Rhaegar's chest as Elia's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know, I had come to tell you that we should get ready for the feast, before you both distracted me." Elia laughed in response, her breath fanning over Lyanna's neck, making her shiver.

"Well next time, we won't invite you. It won't do for the King to be so easily distracted by his Queens."

Laughing, Lyanna sat up and kissed both of her lovers before climbing off of the bed. "I suppose we won't have time to bathe now," she murmured, walking to one of her trunks that were brought in earlier. She pick out a light wool, Stark grey dress and turned to hold it up to Elia and Rhaegar. "Is this too plain for a feast? I figured it's only our family and the Winterfell household so it shouldn't matter too much…" she trailed off when she noticed that neither of the two seemed to be listening her but were instead trailing their eyes up and down her naked body, eyes growing dark. Sighing, she quickly got dressed, giggling at the disappointed moans coming from the bed, "Hurry up, you both, or we'll be late to our own feast!"


	19. Ashara I

The King and his Queens were late. Winterfell's guests were being welcomed by Lord and Lady Stark with a small feast, just amongst them and the Stark family and household. Said lord and lady were already seated to one side of the head table, leaving the the three middle chairs for Rhaegar, Lyanna, and Elia. Next to them were Benjen and Brandon Stark, who was looking supremely uncomfortable being so close to his former betrothed. On the other side of what was to be Elia's seat, sat Queen Rhaella and Prince Oberyn, then Ashara and her brother Ser Arthur.

Looking down the table, Ashara noticed that the royals's absence, although certainly noticed, was thankfully ignored by most everyone. The Stark brothers were laughing merrily, reminiscing, while Oberyn and Arthur were discussing the prince's correspondence with Prince Doran. The Queen Rhaella was watching the children sitting at the lower table, a fond smile on her lovely face as Aegon, Jon , and little Robb Stark huddled together, giggling and most likely planning some sort of mischief. Daenerys and Rhaenys were both being regaled with stories by an ancient woman Brandon called Old Nan, both of them looking at her in fascination.

Ashara smiled, enjoying the relaxed, happy atmosphere, until she noticed that Catelyn Stark was not enjoying the feast as the rest were. The red-haired woman had a disapproving frown on her face as she shot glances at the three empty seats and her husband, who seemed to be ignoring her in favor of his brothers. Ashara looked away quickly when Catelyn turned her eyes towards her. Though she couldn't see, she swore she felt the woman's Tully blue eyes boring into the side of her head and she smirked slightly.

She knew, of course, that coming to Winterfell wasn't the best idea now that Catelyn was aware which Stark had been the father of Ashara's child. The woman certainly wasn't pleased that Brandon had cared so little for their betrothal that he had gotten a child on another woman, a highborn one at that. It probably did little to ease her tension seeing both Ashara and Brandon in Winterfell, perfectly content in each other's company.

It wasn't so comfortable between them at first. After almost five years of thinking the other one dead, neither Ashara nor Brandon truly knew how to act around the other. They had no idea as to each other's feelings as it was so long ago that they were together. And truly, there wasn't a day that went by without Ashara grieving for her daughter that never even took a breath. Seeing Brandon made it that much worse, even though she was certain she was just as mad for him as she had been when they met. After days of nervous tension and aborted eye contact, Elia and Lyanna of all people told them to get it together and actually speak to each other. So they did.

Brandon told her that after meeting her, he had no intention of marrying Catelyn, that he just needed to speak to her father and his to make arrangements. He told her that before he had the chance, Lyanna disappeared and from there everything spiraled out of control. She told him of being banished from King's Landing once the Mad King learned of her dishonor and how before she reached Starfall, Varys's servants caught up with her, trusting her to keep Aegon safe. She then cried as she told him of birthing their daughter and wanting to throw herself from the window when she did not live. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the promise she made to herself to keep Elia's son safe.

Since then, she and Brandon had fallen into a close friendship, but have yet to take it further. They also decided, on the way to Winterfell, that they would keep their distance, so as to not cause any potential upset to Lady Stark. Ashara thought it a bit ridiculous though. The woman was Lady of Winterfell, wife of the Ward of the North, who happened to be a good, kind man that clearly loved her. They had three beautiful children together and seemed like equals when it came to running the Northern kingdom. Ashara couldn't think of any reason why Catelyn would still hold a grudge against her and Brandon when her life had turned out so content. But if the prideful woman wanted to be petty, then Ashara would avoid her and keep her distance from Brandon. It would be most rude to cause trouble while she was a guest here in Winterfell.

It wasn't until King Rhaegar and Queens Elia and Lyanna entered the hall that she felt Catelyn's glare leave her and she was thankful for their interruption until she noticed the flushed state of them. That certainly wouldn't endear them to Lady Stark. The three made their way to their seats as the rest of the hall stood and bowed until the the rulers were seated.

Ashara heard Rhaegar make some sort of excuse for their tardiness, charming his listeners with a bright smile but she was more focused on Elia. Once they were reunited, the two Dornish women wasted no time in becoming as close as sisters again and it wasn't long before Elia told her of her feelings for the younger Queen. Ashara was shocked at first, she had always worried how Elia would deal with her husband's second wife, but once she watched the three of them together, it made sense. They complimented each other, the King and his Queens. Where Rhaegar and Lyanna were dreamers, Elia was more grounded. And where he was often too serious, his wives were quick to laugh and brighten a room's mood. All three were kind and good and charming but in different ways. Together, they would make wonderful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms.

Smiling at the three pairs of flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, Ashara ignored the disapproval radiating off of Lady Stark and decided to enjoy the feast.

It wasn't a week later Ned received a raven from the Hand of the King, Lord Jon Arryn. Lord Arryn told his former ward that there had been rumors of Targaryens in the North and it was putting the King and his small council on edge. He assured Ned that the North and their Warden were not being accused of anything, just questioned. The beginning of the message had been formal, from one Lord to another, but by the end, Lord Jon was pleading with Ned for answers and hoping that things weren't as they seemed. He mentioned that the King was nearly apoplectic with rage and had very nearly ridden North to confront Ned himself. At the end of the letter was a warning. Jon Arryn informed him that Tywin Lannister was already beginning to call his banners and letters were being drafted to lords throughout the realm, warning them of another possible war with Targaryens.

Lord Stark had just finished reading the letter aloud to those gathered in his solar. He and Rhaegar were locked in a stare, seemingly having some sort of silent conversation. All three Targaryen women were seated on the sofa, awaiting some sort of response from their King. Ashara and Oberyn were stood behind them while Brandon, Benjen and Arthur were near the window, all five glancing back and fourth between the two men.

The tension in the room was only broken, and then increased, when Lady Stark entered the room. She stared around at them, lips pursed as usual, before looking questioningly to her husband. Silently, he handed her the letter before sitting behind his desk, Rhaegar taking a seat opposite him.

Finishing the letter, Catelyn handed it back to her husband, a look of disbelief on her face. "So this is it, then? You're truly going to help start another war, so soon after the last one?" Ashara tried not to roll her eyes, the woman did somewhat have a point after all. But for someone so proper, questioning her husband in front of his King and advisors wasn't the smartest thing to do. Seeming offended on her brother's behalf, Lyanna spoke up, drawing the ire of her good-sister.

"Lady Catelyn, I assure you, the war will barely touch the North. You and your children will be safe here in Winterfell. And I do believe the Northmen answer to my brother, not to his wife. Seeing as he has already sworn allegiance to my husband, the King, you have little say in the matter." Lyanna's eyes flashed dangerously at the older woman and Ashara remembered that there was already tension between the two regarding Catelyn's treatment of the youngest prince. The room's occupants collectively held their breath, as if anticipating some sort of explosion between the two.

"What makes you think my husband's bannermen will also swear allegiance? Or that they will fight a war to put a man on the throne whose father they fought to remove? It's been 5 years since you were last in Westeros, _Lady_ Lyanna, the aftermath of the Rebellion had no effect on you," Catelyn nearly spat the words at Lyanna. Both Rhaegar and Ned rose from their chairs, in outrage and worry, respectively. Lyanna, though, seemed to care little for the mocking way that the redhead addressed her.

"I was separated from my entire family for years because of the rebellion, I was exiled to Essos, away from my brothers, and thinking that my husband was dead! My son grew up thinking that he was a bastard, something, as I'm told, you had no trouble reminding him every chance you had!" Lyanna was standing now, a mere foot from Catelyn, her eyes were burning into the older woman and her lips nearly pulled back into a snarl like that of her family's sigil. The men in the room were hovering nervously, prepared to separate them if need be, while both Elia and Rhaella simply gazed at Lyanna proudly, both of them having been waiting for her to confront the other woman.

Catelyn scoffed lightly at Lyanna's words. When she spoke next, Ashara wondered if she had completely forgotten that they weren't the only two in the room. "You are the reason for the rebellion. If you had just been content to do your duty like every other highborn girl, none of it would have happened. Instead, your selfish desires caused you to run off with a married man and produce a child that will never be seen as a prince. The Faith will not accept your marriage, and they will not accept you bastard."

There was utter silence that still spoke of a million things. Arthur had his hand on his sword, whether waiting for an attack or wanting to himself, Ashara wasn't sure. Oberyn had wrapped his arms around Elia's waist, as her friend looked to be moments away from throwing herself on Lady Stark. Ashara moved to stand next to them, laying a hand on the Queen's arm. The Stark brothers had varying shades of anger clouding their features and she pitied Ned for he would clearly be torn between his little sister and the mother of his children. Rhaegar, though, he was still as a statue, his face completely unreadable but for the tension in his jaw and the absolute fire that was burning in his violet eyes. Ashara had never seen a more dangerous man and if she had an ounce of tolerance for the Tully woman, she would have been terrified for her.

The King gently pushed Lyanna towards his mother, Rhaella quickly comforting her good-daughter, but never took his eyes off the woman who had just so thoroughly insulted his wife and son.

"Lady Stark," he spoke softly but Ashara swore it could be heard across the kingdoms. "You should consider yourself lucky. If you were not the wife of my Warden of the North and the mother of his heir, you would have been in a cell by now. You have insulted a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and a Prince of the Iron Throne, the words you speak are treasonous and would cost you your head. Perhaps, though, my offering mercy to you will show the realm that I am not my father. I don't believe I need to explain what he would have had done to you."

Catelyn Stark suck in a sharp breath, her entire frame shaking in fear before the quietly enraged man. The King took a step away from her and she shot a quick glance to her husband before fleeing the room. Without looking at or speaking to anyone else, Rhaegar took Lyanna in his arms and held out a hand for Elia before they too departed. The others glance around at each other, unsure what to say.

"Ned…you know that the King had every right to speak to her that way, this should not color your judgement of him," Brandon spoke quietly, clearly worried that his brother would take the confrontation as an insult to his wife.

"I know that Brandon. I just can't believe she would speak to Lyanna like that, especially in front of everyone here," shaking his head, Lord Stark shot a forced smile at his brothers and an apologetic glance to the room at large. "I am sorry for my wife's actions. Please do not think that I, in any way, share her opinions. But I do believe we will need to write to Lord Tully for his support before his daughter sends him an over-dramatized version of todays events." When he received a nod from Rhaella, he exited the room.

It was Oberyn who broke the silence that descended again, an amused edge to his tone. "Well it's become quite clear that Winterfell will not be safe for the Queens and the children to stay during the coming war. Shall I write to my brother and let him know he will soon have Royal guests?"


	20. Rhaegar III

After the incident with Lady Stark, Rhaegar and his wives remained in his rooms for the rest of the day basking in the love and acceptance they could only get from each other. Every so often, one of them would think too much on the words Catelyn spoke and they would drift into melancholy before being distracted by the touches and kisses of their lovers. They knew it would be a difficult task, convincing the realm to accept them, due to their strange marriage, and the fact that Rhaegar was a Targaryen. But they hadn't thought they would be confronted with such animosity and harsh judgement by those who were supposed to be their family and allies.

Rhaegar knew that Lyanna still felt guilty for the Rebellion. But, he truly believed no blame should be placed on her. Yes, breaking a betrothal with the Lord of Storm's End would have caused tension but Rhaegar was prepared to offer Robert almost anything as recompense. And both he and Lyanna were adamant about leaving a letter for Brandon, and planned to go to Winterfell to make amends with her father once they were married. It was certainly neither of their fault that the letter was destroyed. Nor were they to blame for Brandon's hot-headedness. But still, his wife was the reason Robert Baratheon went to war, though the rest of the rebels were fighting for much bigger reasons, and she will carry that guilt for years.

Later that evening, after Elia and Lya were asleep, Rhaegar went in search of Ned and found him drafting letters in his Solar. He knocked on the open door before entering and taking a seat opposite his good-brother.

"Your Grace, I-" Rhaegar quickly interrupted him, shaking his head.

"Please, I believe the titles are unnecessary unless we are in a more public setting. After everything I've asked of you, I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"Rhaegar," Ned smiled slightly at him. "I cannot express how sorry I am for what my wife said and did today. Making a scene such as that and showing such little respect for you and my sister was most unlike her," he sighed. Rhaegar noted that he seemed deeply saddened by the day's events and he felt guilty for causing such strife in the man's home. "Catelyn is a good woman, truly. Respectful and dutiful and a wonderful wife and mother. But she has been different since I told her the truth about Jon and Lyanna, she can't seem to get passed her anger at me. And instead of taking it out on the one who deserves it, she expresses it to others."

"I understand why she would be angry about the coming war. The rebellion affected her life greatly and she worries for you and her children. But I will not allow anyone to treat my family as she did today." One of the reasons Rhaegar had been drawn to Lyanna was her spirited nature and that she cared not what most people thought of her. But Catelyn's words had broken his wife, he had seen her eyes dim drastically and he wanted nothing more than for her spark to return. He didn't think he could forgive the woman for this reason.

Ned nodded emphatically, "Of course. How is my sister, by the way? I went to her rooms to speak with her but her handmaidens said she was with you and Queen Elia." Rhaegar smiled slightly at the blush that appeared on the other man's face at those words. Wanting to end his discomfort, he quickly replied.

"She is feeling better, I believe. Still upset, of course. I doubt she will forget Lady Catelyn's words anytime soon. She's asleep now but I can tell her in the morning that you wish to see her.

"Thank you. For relaying the message and for caring for my sister. I wasn't sure how I would feel about your marriage, and I still don't understand it, but Lyanna is safe and happy. That's what is most important." Ned then shuffled through the letters he had been writing, bringing Rhaegar's attention to them. "I've begun writing to my bannermen. It takes longer than most kingdoms for the Northern forces to gather so I wanted to get an early start. Especially considering Tywin Lannister is already raising his own armies."

Rhaegar nodded in agreement before asking how many men the North could field.

"At first, no more than 20,000. It will take a couple more months to gather another 10,000. Prince Oberyn claims that Dorne can field 20,000 as well."

"Yes. That gives us 50,000 guaranteed men. With the Royal Fleet it's another 10,000. Tywin Lannister could gather at least 40,000, with plenty of resources to either buy or raise more armies if he needs them. And the Stormlands can field around 25,000." Rhaegar chewed his lip in thought. How he wished that no war had to happen at all. Thinking of all these numbers only made him realize that many of these men would die soon.

"They outnumber us, with the potential to do so even further." Ned gazed out the window, deep in thought. "Tomorrow, we shall send a raven to Hoster Tully. I cannot guarantee that he will fight on our side. And I do not know if he would stay neutral. He once mentioned though, that before Harrenhall, he had the utmost faith in your ability to be a strong and good ruler. Mayhap once he learns you did not kidnap my sister in some fit of madness, his faith in you will be restored."

Rhaegar knew that many of the lords of the realm had anticipated his ascension to the throne. They had no love for his father, understandably, and Rhaegar had always been well-liked by the high and low born. Each of the heads of the Great houses were aware of his plot to overthrow his father and they wanted Rhaegar on the throne then. So, if he could make amends and give proper explanations, hopefully he would be able to gain back their trust and respect.

"I also do not believe that Jon Arryn will fight against Robert, or myself. You should expect neutrality from the Vale. What about the Crownlands?

"Most will be unable get their armies to us for command. They're too close to Robert. He will certainly order the lords to raise their armies in defense of Kings Landing, as they can field 15,000 at most. They will be of little help to us until we can move closer to the capitol. Houses Velaryon, Celtigar, and Bar Emmon however, will be involved in taking Dragonstone." Moving to the map that had been placed on a table, Rhaegar pointed to the islands in Blackwater Bay. "House Massey and House Staunton will most likely be able to get their men to Dragonstone as well. It has to be done before the war progresses too much though, Robert and the Lannisters will be suspicious of the lords in the Crownlands already."

"You plan to take Dragonstone?" When Rhaegar nodded, Ned continued with a skeptical tone. "Is that from where you will launch your campaign? You have control of the Royal Fleet so there would be little resistance if you took King's Landing from there. I suppose it would end the war sooner this way." Rhaegar was shaking his head before his good-brother finished speaking.

"No, I will not even be on Dragonstone. Some of the Royal Fleet and the men from the Crownlands will take my ancestral seat in my name. This will ensure that no aid will come to Robert by sea and we would have a clear path into the capitol." He moved the map pieces around to illustrate his words before looking up to Ned with a wry smile. "I am not Aegon the Conqueror. I have no dragons to bend the Kingdoms to my will, and I am glad of that. I want to be respected, not feared. If I took Dragonstone and launched the war from there, you're right, it would end quickly once King's Landing was reclaimed. However, the Lannisters would flee back west to bide their time. Do you truly think Tywin Lannister would stop at anything to have someone of his blood on the throne? And, if I did things this way, I would not be allowing the realm a choice, and it would cause unrest and distrust. There would be no peace and the probability of further war would be high.

"So, Dragonstone will be taken merely to safeguard Blackwater Bay and to make a point, as it's the ancestral Targaryen seat. But we will lead the Northern armies south, converging with those of Dorne and the Reach, keeping the Lannister and Baratheon forces apart."

Ned seemed relieved at his answer and approving of the vague plan so far. "Are you certain of the Tyrell's allying with us? They bent the knee to Robert easily after the rebellion."

"Yes, they are an ambitious lot and were most likely eager to gain favor with their new King. However, Robert and the Lannisters have little love for the Tyrells, there is a fair amount of tension between them because of their loyalty to my family. And, as I said, their ambition nearly matches that of Tywin Lannister. Lady Olenna rules Highgarden and the Reach in her son's name and she is an intelligent woman, she knows that with the size of their armies, whoever the Tyrell's ally with will likely emerge as the victor."

"You believe they will support you because they are only barely tolerated by Robert? Surely they will want something else for their support? Marriages and betrothals most like," Ned scowled at this.

"Yes, marriages and betrothals indeed, with my children and most likely yours and Prince Doran's as well. But I am not so willing to take away the choices of our children. Tentative agreements can certainly be made, as well as plenty of fostering." Rhaegar knew that this would make things difficult, the Tyrells would certainly want at least two royal betrothals. But he had seen the effects of unwanted marriages and betrothals and he wasn't keen on inflicting that kind of life on his children. Ned gave a relieved sigh at this and Rhaegar knew he was making the right choice, even though it wasn't the easy one. "But, we will discuss that more when we can meet with Lady Olenna. For now, it's getting late and we have much to do in the coming week."


	21. Rhaella II

_10_ _th_ _month of the 285 AC_

 _Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms,_

 _For the past five years you have been ruled by a man who, in his mind, has brought a peaceful period. He would be right. There has been no war, no attacks, no fighting between kingdoms. However, there has also been tension and poverty and indifference coming from the man who sits the Iron Throne._

 _Robert Baratheon's main goal in rebelling was to dispose of all Targaryens. Not because of my father's tyranny, but because of his hatred of me, Rhaegar Targaryen. This hatred is of course understandable but by no means was it worthy of a rebellion. So, after being saved by the loyal Kingsguard, my family and I have waited and regained our strength across the Narrow Sea. But it is now time for our return._

 _I am not my father. I do not burn people alive or punish those who do not deserve it. I also do not kidnap young maidens. Lyanna Stark went with me of her own free will, married me on Dragonstone, and is at my side as I write this declaration. She saw Robert Baratheon as the man he truly was long before the rest of the realm did._

 _King Robert is a man who drinks and feasts his way through the gold the realm works heard to earn. He spends it on tournaments and extravagances rather than aiding his people. He is the sort of king who looks down on a slaughtered woman and her blood-covered children with no remorse, for he sees dragon-spawn rather than murdered babes._

 _The very idea of another war pains me more than I can say. But I cannot allow that sort of man to continue to plunge the realm into disrepair. If you wish to fight along side me, I will welcome you gladly. If you wish to stay out of the war, I will respect your neutrality. I will retake the Iron Throne with the help of my allies and my family and I swear that, when I do, those of you who have been ignored or hurt in any way by your king will see prosperity under my rule._

 _Rhaegar of House Targaryen_

 _Prince of Dragonstone_

Rhaella finished the letter that was currently making it's way across Westeros. It was hard to believe that after waiting so long in Essos, they were finally taking back their family's legacy. She was worried, of course. Robert Baratheon nearly killed her son once and he would now have Tywin Lannister on his side with the man's daughter as his queen. If there was one thing she knew about Lord Tywin, it was that his ambition and determination knew no bounds. He would stop at nothing to keep his grandson as the heir to the throne.

But she could be just as determined. Her son would rule. His children and grandchildren would rule after him. Rhaella was unwilling to entertain any other prospect. She had not known, when Aerys sent her and Viserys to Dragonstone, that Rhaegar would live. She had hidden the family's wealth and taken control of the fleet so that she could one day put Viserys on the Iron Throne. She must admit, that when Rhaegar was brought to the island, she was beyond relieved. Already Viserys had been showing similarities to his father and she worried about his potential as a ruler.

She sighed sadly as her thoughts turned to her second son. They had left him in Pentos despite his rage-filled protests and tantrums. Illyrio promised to look after him but it wasn't his safety she was concerned with. She and Rhaegar had told Viserys that once King's Landing was taken, they would send for him, but she wasn't so sure that was wise. He was not pleased with the survival of Aegon and Jon for it pushed his claim as Rhaegar's heir further away. She loved her young son, truly she did, but she could never trust him. She would do whatever it took to keep him away from her grandchildren.

Viserys could certainly not be considered for a betrothal to the Tyrells. If they had the chance to put their only daughter on the throne, they would certainly do so. They would do anything for power. This was why she advised Rhaegar not to entertain the idea of marrying Aegon or Jon to young Margaery Tyrell, it would give the Tyrells too much power. It would be much wiser to consider Rhaenys for young Lord Willas, Highgarden's heir. Or any future daughters that Rhaegar's wives might give him. But she knew that her son wasn't keen on the idea of betrothing any of his children at the moment so they had time to consider things.

A knock at her door interrupted the Queen's musings. Calling for them to enter, she smiled fondly when her daughter, grandchildren, and Robb stumbled into the room. Every few days they would search her out, wanting to hear any of the Targaryen stories of old that she could remember. Rhaella knew that Lady Catelyn wasn't best pleased to have her son spending time with the Targaryen children but the younger woman hadn't spoken her disapproval.

"Hello, my dears, what tale have you come for today?" She moved over to the sofa that they had gathered around and watched in amusement as they all shared a quick glance before Rhaenys spoke.

"Daeron the Young Dragon!"

The following afternoon Rhaella was in Rhaegar's solar with her son and good-daughters when they received a message from Lord Varys. Evidently the Island Lords of the Crownlands had begun making their way to Dragonstone and Varys was certain that they would have control of the island within a fortnight. Stannis Baratheon, his wife, and daughter were in King's Landing as he is Robert's master of ships. So the only resistance will be the small force of Baratheon men that Stannis had left behind.

"The letter is a few days old. So, the news of Dragonstone will be circulating just around the time that your letter is received in the South," she said to her son.

"Yes. And Robert and Tywin will of course know that they can't truly trust the lords of the Crownlands, but they'll be unable to do anything about it until they have proof. They won't be able to get to Lord's Velaryon, Celtigar, or Bar Emmon as they'll be on Dragonstone with their families." Rhaegar read the letter one last time before burning it with a nearby candle. "The Northern bannermen will be here by the end of the month. Then we will head south."

"They will take some convincing," Lyanna said quietly. "The Northern lords, I mean. Besides Dorne, they had the most casualties in the Rebellion, and the North remembers. Although I believe they will have less of a problem with your two wives and more of a problem with who your father was. I hadn't thought it would be so difficult, until Catelyn pointed it out." When she saw the others about to protest, she rushed to continue. "She was right in her words against me. The lords will most likely blame me for the war, and you Rhaegar. But above everyone else, they will blame your father. He is the one who murdered their Lord and his heir. They will not want to risk supporting another ruler of the same blood."

"Then we will have to earn their respect and support," Elia spoke up. "We will make them understand what happened with you and Rhaegar and we will do whatever else it takes to prove to them that our husband is a worthy King."

"We have the trade agreements ready as well. And we will commission a new port city, on the western coast of the North. And any prisoners captured in the war will be sent to the wall, as they are becoming increasingly short-handed." Rhaella noticed that her and Elia's words improved the others' moods sightly but not enough to erase their worry. She decided that if she needed to, she would speak to the lords herself and make them understand that Rhaegar was not Aerys reborn. If anyone would know, it would be her.


End file.
